Love Hina Return
by Lilian Kate Mazaki
Summary: Tudo começa um ano depois do casamento de Narusegawa e Keitaro Urashima. Dois irmãos comuns vão ter suas vidas trasformadas quando conhecerem um lugar diferetes de todos os outros que já viram: A Pensão Hinata.Hiro Watanabe, que num passado muito distante
1. Urashima 1  Os irmãos Watanabe

Urashima 1: Os irmãos Watanabe 

Tudo começa em uma escola primária. É o intervalo entre as aulas e as crianças correm de um lado para o outro. Perto dos balanços um grupo de meninos ri enquanto conversa sobre a nova serie de super sentai que estreara a pouco tempo na TV, todos menos um que olhava distraidamente para algo distante:

- Ei, Hiro. Por que você ta tão calado, heim? – pergunta um dos garotos e o jovem Hiro parece despertar de um transe.

- Heim? Nada, eu só...- começou ele atrapalhado.

- Ah!- exclamou outro garoto descobrindo para onde Hiro estava olhando. - Você já tava olhando e novo "praquela" garota, né???- acusou

- Ga-ga-garota?!- engasgou Hiro e os outros garotos pararam para ouvir a conversa, deixando o jovem mais sem jeito.

- Ué? AQUELA garota?- perguntou o primeiro garoto apontando para onde Hiro olhava antes. - Mas ela não é aquela adotada que não fala com ninguém? Vai me dizer que...você gosta dela, Hiro?- perguntou em tom de zombaria e os outros garotos deram boas gargalhadas. Mas Hiro ficou serio e não deu trela pros garotos.

- Pois ela é a garota mais legal dessa escola!- afirmou decidido.

- He... e como você sabe?- perguntou o garoto de óculos enxugando as lagrimas de riso. - Ela nunca deve nem ter falado com você!

- Mas...- tentou responder Hiro sem encontrar palavras enquanto os garotos riam.

- Ela é tão estranha que ninguém nem sabe o nome dela!- comentou um garoto provocando mais risadas.

- EU sei o nome dela!!- exclamou Hiro fazendo os meninos se calarem, e olhou para a garota de cabelos negros que se balançava silenciosamente, brincando e fazer estranhos nós com barbantes. – O nome dela é Kanako Urashima.

"PI! PI! PI!", grita o despertador e um jovem de cabelos castanho-claros acorda de um sonho com seu passado distante e desliga o aparelho. Ele é Hiro Watanabe com 22 anos que nunca tentou entrar em uma universidade e que atualmente vive para cuidar do futuro de seu irmão mais novo.

- Acorda Takato. – chamou cheio de sono à porta do outro quarto do pequenino apartamento onde morava.

- To indo. – respondeu Takato de debaixo dos cobertores. – Mais um dia de aula em uma escola estranha e cheia de gente chata. – resmungou antes de se levantar.

Hiro e Takato se arrumaram e sentaram-se para tomar o café da manhã. Eram até parecidos fisicamente: os mesmos cabelos castanho-claros e curtos, a diferença era o penteado mais sofisticado do mais novo, hiro não gostava de cuidar desses detalhes e deixava os cabelos simplesmente curtos. Takato era um pouco mais baixo e tinha uma expressão ainda muito juvenil perto do irmão que vivia de pular em trampo em trampo para sustentá-los:

- Ei Hiro, hoje você vai ver aquele trabalho? – perguntou Takato enquanto comia e ajeitava a gola da camisa.

- É...eu liguei ontem pra lá e a dona me disse para eu aparecer lá hoje, talvez eu até comece hoje mesmo. – respondeu o irmão mais velho satisfeito.

- Bom, espero que esse seja pra valer, to cansado de mudar de colégio. – comentou o outro. – Qual é o nome do lugar?

- Chama-se Casa de Chá Hinata, e a dona se chama Mitsune Konno. – respondeu Hiro e de repente teve a impressão de que aquele nome lhe era familiar.

- Er...eu já vou indo se não vai ficar tarde. – disse o irmão mais novo levantando-se da mesa com um costumeiro ar de desanimo de ir para a aula em um lugar estranho como era aquela escola secundaria. Hiro percebeu isso e pensou rapidamente em algo para tentar anima-lo.

- Tenho certeza de que hoje você vai fazer bons amigos, vai ver. Nunca se sabe quando boas pessoas vão cruzar nossas vidas. – disse com um tom um pouco animado demais.

- Hum...quem sabe né? – respondeu Takato sem realmente acreditar naquilo. –Teh mais mano. – e saiu para pegar o metro sem falar mais nada. Hiro continuou sentado a mesa por algum tempo, pensando sobre algumas questões que surgiram em sua mente:

"De onde eu conheço o nome Hinata? E que sonho foi mesmo que eu tive antes de acordar? Tenho certeza de que era importante...".

Quarenta minutos depois Takato entra pela porta da sala de aula e viu que não havia chegado quase ninguém, além de umas três garotas. Ele preferia chegar cedo para não chamar muita atenção. Caminhou distraído pro entre as filas e não percebeu quando uma garota aproximou-se com uma enorme pilha de livros nas mãos.

PAF! Os dois se esbarraram de ombro e os livros decolaram dos braços da garota que tropeçou com o susto. Takato ainda tentou segura-la, mas também tropeçou.

- AI!

- ARGH!

Quando abriu os olhos estava de cara para a calcinha da garota (?!) com a qual esbarrara e que agora estava praticamente sentada em cima dele.

"Ah...". - ele tentou dizer antes que a confusão piorasse mas a garota de cabelos pretos viu-o ruborizou intensamente.

- AIEEEE!! –berrou pulando para longe do garoto que ficou sem ação.

Antes que pudesse pensar dois pares de mãos o seguraram e o regueram e ele viu que eram as duas outras garotas , uma com longos cabelos loiros e outra ,enor e com cabelos castanho-avermelhados. As duas o encararam irritadas:

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo garoto? – perguntou a menor.

- Eu er...sinto muito! – exclamou Takato corando, aflito.

- Você ta legal Ema? – perguntou a garota loira para a de óculos que ainda se recuperava do susto.

- T-tô. – respondeu esta gaguejando.

- O que tema dizer em sua defesa? - perguntou a ruivinha voltando-se para o garoto, ainda abobado, com um tom de ameaça.

- É...é...foi um... – tentou responder ele gesticulando nervoso com os braços, até que sua mão direita foi parar... no busto da garota loira (?!). - ...a-ci-den...t...

"POW!!!!"

A garota de cabelos loiros acertou um socão na cara de Takato que foi parar esparramado no chão alguns metros para trás junto aos livros com o nariz sangrando:

- Tarado... – disse a garota baixinho e a menor concordou coma cabeça.

- Merece morrer pela insolência... – completou esta com sombras encobrindo seu rosto.

- Au! O-o quê?! – exclamou Takato desajeitado ainda no chão limpando o sangue do rosto e ajeitando os cabelos.

- Calmas aí, vocês duas! – exclamou a garota de óculos se pondo entre elas e ele. – Foi um acidente, oras! Que nem costuma acontecer lá na pensão quando o Keitarô ta lá, lembram?

A garota ruiva pareceu ficar ainda mais zangada, mas a loira parece se divertir:

- Verdade...puxa faz tempo que o Keitarô não aparece... – concordou sorrindo. – è, acho que a Ema salvou tua pele garoto...e to sentido falta mesmo de um pervertido bobão.

- Pervertido?! – exclamou Takato pego de surpresa. A garota loira se aproximou e estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar.

- Levanta aí, cara. – e Takato aceitou a mão oferecida levantando-se. – Foi mal o soco tá? É força do hábito. - explicou sorrindo e Takato percebeu que provavelmente ela era estrangeira.

- Ah...- disse sem entender. – Ah! Desculpe-me pelos livros! - exclamou catando os volumes que ainda estavam espalhados pelo chão e devolvendo-os à garota de óculos. – Meu nome é Takato Watanabe, tenho 16 anos, prazer!

- Ah...meu nome é Ema Maeda, tenho 16 anos e... – respondeu a garota de óculos desajeitada mas foi interrompida pela garota loira.

- Meu nome é Sarah McDougal, tenho 15 anos e vim da Califórnia para o Japão.

- Califórnia? – surpreendeu-se Takato.

- É. Eu vim por causa do papai...mas bem, aquela garotinha emburrada é a Mei Narusegawa, ela tem 15 anos e tá no primeiro colegial, ela só ta aqui porque moramos na mesma pensão. – disse Sarah terminado as apresentações. – Ah...você é aluno novo por aqui não?

- Sim...está é a segunda semana que estou estudando aqui. Eu e meu irmão os mudamos a pouco tempo pra Tókio.

- Quer dizer que você não conhece ninguém por aqui? – perguntou Sarah.

- Ah...bem...é. – respondeu o garoto tímido.

As três garotas se entreolharam e Sarah virou-se para ele:

- Então acaba de fazer suas primeiras três amizades em Tókio! – afirmou.

- Quê?! – exclamou Mei parecendo detestar a idéia.

- Sé-sério? – perguntou Takato sem acreditar.

Algumas horas depois, assim que as aulas terminaram, Takato, Ema, e Sarah conversavam na praça em frente a escola colegial enquanto esperavam Mei:

- Você quer prestar Toudai? – exclamaram as garotas em coro.

- Sim, no próximo ano. É que meu irmão se formou lá em arqueologia e eu quero ser arquiteto. – explicou o jovem meio sem jeito em falar de seus planos.

- Arqueologia? – perguntou ema lembrando-se do "homem pá" que conhecera logo que chegara a Tókio.

- Mas você não disse que seu irmão fazia bicos? – perguntou Sarah.

- Ah...é que eu tenho dois irmãos, sabe...

- Ei! A ema também quer prestar Toudai! – disse Sarah e Ema assustou-se.

- Ah é? Legal! – disse Takato, animado.

- Legal seria se a média dela não fosse 48... – cochichou Sarah para o garoto alto o suficiente para a outra ouvir.

- Sa-sarah!! – exclamou Ema.

- Ah... – começou Takato meio sem jeito, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. – Por falar em estudos, vocês acham que vão se sair bem na prova de amanhã?

- Ah... – Ema começou corando.

- Sabe, a aula daquele professor é um saco. Eu to voando na matéria dele... – respondeu Sarah num tom de quem não parecia dar muita importância.

- Ué? Então podemos estudar em equipe não? – sugeriu o garoto.

- O que? Hoje? Ah...não! Me dê um bom motivo pra desperdiçar meu tempo estudando hoje. – desafiou a garota parecendo indignar-se com a idéia de passar uma tarde inteira estudando.

- Ah...que tal esse? – perguntou Takato meio receoso, passando uma lista para Sarah.

- Peraí...mas isso não é... – disse esta passando os olhos pela lista, ao seu lado Ema ficou boquiaberta ao perceber do que se tratava:

**RESULTADO DO SIMULADO NACIONAL – CURSO SASAKI – 2006**

**Takato Watanabe**

**Ueishi Motto**

**Washu Watanabe**

**Lílian Kate Mazaki**

**36. **

**- **VOCÊ É O PRIMEIRO DO PAÍS?!?!?! – berrou Sarah e Ema ficou simplismente reticente a notícia.

- Ah...pois é. – confirmou Takato corando. – Na verdade eu tenho muita sorte com múltipla-escolha. – tentou emendar para não parecer muito nerd. – Ah...Sarah? tudo bem com você? – perguntou porque a garota fechou os olhos e fez uma expressão seria de concentração. Ela levantou a mão e instintivamente o garoto encolheu-se.

- Há! Pois você acaba de virar meu grande amigo e companheiro de estudos!!! – exclamou ela dando um tapão nas costas do garoto.

"UGH!"

- O que tá pegando? – perguntou Mei que vinha chegando a eles com uma expressão emburrada, mais ainda ao ver Takato.

- E aê pirralha! – cumprimentou Sarah parecendo muito animada não dando nem tempo pra outra retrucar a ofensa. – É que hoje o Takato vai com agente pra pensão! – comunicou o os outros três se surpreenderam. – Nos vamos estudar pra prova de amanhã!

- Ah...mas você não disse que... – tentou dizer o jovem.

- Mas você nem gosta de estudar... – comentou Mei, desconfiada.

- E daí? Quantas vezes você tem a oportunidade de estudar com o primeiro do país? Heim? – perguntou Sarah acaloradamente.

- Quê?

- Ah...meninas... – tentou dizer novamente Takato, sem sucesso.

Ema apenas observava os três outros enquanto pensava. Aquele Takato Watanabe era diferente dos outros garotos, mais quieto, inteligente, educado e de alguma maneira isso a deixava desconfortável. Realmente ela não sabia se era uma boa idéia formar um grupo de estudos com aquele garoto:

- E você vai levar um garoto que conheceu hoje lá pra pensão? Ainda mais um pervertido?! – questionou Mei impertinente.

- E daí? Ele quase teve um treco só com aquele soquinho que eu dei nele! Que mal ele pode fazer? – respondeu Sarah categoricamente o Takato sentiu-se ofendido. – Então: você vem com agente? – perguntou ele virando-se para o garoto, ignorando a nova chuva de protesto que Mai estava prestes da deferir.

- Ah...t-tá. Eu vou. – respondeu ele e Sarah fez um "v" de vitória para o menor. – Mas, onde vocês moram afinal?

- Ah é. Eu nem disse né? – percebeu Sarah sem graça. – Nós três moramos no mesmo lugar: a Pensão Hinata.

- Hinata...?

- Hum...deve ser por aqui...

Hiro subia por uma ladeira, era um bairro interessante e calmo. Estranhamente ele tinha a sensação de que conhecia aquele lugar. Mais alguns metros e viu uma placa junto a uma escadaria que dava para um pequeno e belo edifício. Na placa lia-se: **Casa de chá Hinata**.

Ele soltou um leve sorrisinho e começou a subir a escadaria. "Talvez eu finalmente arranje um trabalho fixo", pensava esperançoso, "não é justo fazer um garoto como o Takato ter que viver mudando-se de um lado para o outro". Quando já ia chegando à porta do estabelecimento, porém, ele ouviu um estranho ruído metálico vindo de um canto:

- Ah...tem alguém aí? – perguntou hesitante sem obter resposta. Mas quando virou-se para a porta um ruído alto de alarme soou inesperadamente.

"ALERTA! INTRUSO!" disse uma voz enlatada e de repente surgiu um mecha de três metros de altura na frente do jovem que ficou sem ação.

"PROCEDIMENTO PADRÃO: CAPTURAR E LEVAR À MESTRA" disse o mecha apontando varias garras metálicas ameaçadoras em sua direção:

- Ca...capturar?! – exclamou Hiro, mas antes que tivesse tempo de tentar fugir, duas garras apanharam-lhe pelos tornozelos e o ergueram no ar. – E-EI! Me solta seu...ah...coisa!!? – brandiu ele debatendo-se de cabeça para baixo, mas o robô não lhe deu atenção.

"MESTRA LOCALIZADA. ENVIANDO INTRUSO".

- Q-quê?

O enorme mecha girou Hiro no ar e simplesmente atirou-o no ar a uns cem (ou mais) metros de altura:

- AARRGH!!!!!

Ele foi subindo, subindo até parar no ar, foi então que ele pode ver a enorme costrução lá embaixo, não muito distante da casa de chá. Mas logo começou a cair como um meteoro e viu que cairia direto no que parecia um banho ao ar livre:

- SAI DE BAIXO!!!!!

No banho, três mulheres ouviram o grito de Hiro e viram um meteoro humano vindo em sua direção.

SPLASH!!!!!

Por sorte Hiro caiu direto na água fazendo-a voar para todos os lados em cima das mulheres que ali estavam. Mas o jovem quase engole dois litros d'agua e sai para a superfície desorientado e se segura na primeira coisa que sente a sua frente para tentar recuperar o fôlego:

- Caraça! Quase morri agora! – exclamou ele ainda de olhos fechados e foi aí que ele percebeu que se segurava em algo macio e quente e...que respirava (!?). Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que estava com a cara enfiada entre dois...peitos!!!!

- ... – foi a única coisa que expressou ele, a garota de longos cabelos acinzentados na qual Hiro estava agarrado e das outras duas mulheres despidas no banho. O tempo pareceu congelar alguns segundos até que...

- TARADO!!!!!!! – berrou a mulher na qual o jovem se segurava. – TARADO!!!! – repetiu ele pulando para longe dele e ele para longe dela.

- Es-esper... – tentou dizer, mas uma voadora lhe acertou em cheio e ele voou para o lado, caindo novamente na água. Quando emergiu viu que havia sido atingido por uma garota morena de cabelos louros.

- Nya-há-há! Bem feito tarado! – riu-se a garota apontando para a cara amassada do jovem.

- Ah... – tentou dizer Hiro, mas sentiu de repente uma presença ameaçadora às suas costas. – Heim...? – Mal teve tempo de perceber que se ratava de uma bela e alta mulher de longos cabelos negros.

- Não merece piedade. – disse sombriamente a mulher. – ZAN GAN KEN!!!! – berrou proferindo um golpe na água que gerou uma onda tão forte que arremessou Hiro uns trinta metros à frente indo parar em uma sala fora do banho ao ar livre.

"MESTRA, FUI EU QUE CAPTUREI E LHE ENVIEI UM INTRUSO", disse o misterioso mecha chegando pelo ar dirigindo-se à mulher loira que tinha estranhas bolinhas rosadas na face:

- Ah! Fez um bom trabalho Mecha Tamago Ninty-Nine! – exclamou a garota contente.

- Você esta bem Shinobu? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos pretos cobrindo-se com uma toalha.

- Si...sim. – respondeu a jovem de cabelos acinzentados ainda muito atordoada.

- Certo. Então vamos descobrir a identidade do tarado.

Enquanto isso Hiro estava caído no corredor de acesso ao banho ainda zonzo pela serie de pancadas que acabara de levar. Ele ouviu passos vindo tanto e trás quanto da sua frente e aproximando. As três mulheres do banho apareceram as suas costas, agora pelo menos cobertas por toalhas. Elas o encararam por um instante:

- Agora, explique-se tarado. – ordenou a mulher mais alta das três.

- Ah...

- Ei gente! Que barulheira é essa? – perguntou uma voz feminina vinda da frente e entraram outras quatro pessoas na sala. Hiro se surpreendeu ao ver que eram três outras garotas e...

- Takato? – perguntou Hiro surpreso.

- Hiro? Perguntou Takato tão surpreso quanto o irmão.

- Como é? – perguntou Sarah e a mulher de cabelos negros ao mesmo tempo.

- Ué? Que confusão vocês estão aprontando aí meninas? – perguntou uma outra voz feminina vindo até o local. – Vocês não viram perdido por aí um cara chamado Hiro Watanabe? É que ele vinha hoje pra vê se me dava uma mão lá na casa de... – disse enquanto duas mulheres entravam na cena. Uma de longos cabelos ondulados e outra de cabelos claros e curtos com um cigarro que é a que falava.

O silencio ecoou durante alguns segundos, até que...

- Ah...eu sou Hiro Watanabe. – disse Hiro molhado, machucado e ainda caído no chão.

- Puxa cara. Desculpa pela confusão. – pedia Mitsune Konno, a dona da casa de chá ainda com um cigarro pendurado na boca.

Todas estavam sentadas na sala de estar da Pensão Hinata. Hiro, com uma toalha nos ombros, e Takato sendo encarados por aquelas oito mulheres estranhas:

- Tu...tudo bem. – respondeu o irmão mais velho enxugando os cabelos fazendo careta porque estava com um enorme galo na cabeça.

- Então...você é o cara que vinha trabalhar na casa de chá? – perguntou timidamente a garota de cabelos acinzentados que se chamava Shinobu.

- É...é. – respondeu Hiro sem jeito, não conseguia esquecer a sensação de ter abraçado aquela garota, ainda mais sem roupa.

- Realmente sentimos muito, houve um grande mal entendido. – disse a mulher de longos cabelos negros. – Meu nome é Motoko Aoyama.

- C-certo. Sem problema. – desculpou o jovem sem se esquecer da força extrema daquela mulher.

- Kaolla! Você não devia ter colocado aquele mecha a postos na posta da casa de chá! – brigou Mitsune zangada, dirigindo-se à garota morena com bolinhas rosadas no rosto.

- He...foi mal. – disse a garota.

- Takato, então quer dizer que você é irmão desse aí? – perguntou Sarah.

- É. Foi por isso que fiquei surpreso quando soube que vocês moravam numa pensão chamada Hinata. – explicou o garoto e as mulheres ficaram meio surpresas com o jeito educado do garoto.

- E quem é esse jovem bonitinho, Sarah? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos ondulados. – seu namorado? Ou é namorado da Ema?

- Heim?! – exclamou Ema corando.

- Claro que não Mutsumi! – exclamou Sarah parecendo ofendida, apesar de corar um pouco também. – Ele é uma garoto novato da nossa sala, agente só trouxe ele aqui porque...

"O QUÊ???? ELE É O PRIMEIRO DO PAÍS?!?!?!?"

Todas as outras se surpreenderam ao saber do fato e começaram a disparar comentários e perguntas como balas:

- Uau...nunca mais tinha visto alguém tão bom desde a Naru, é claro.

- Você usa o método secreto de estudos de Okinawa?

- Pow...voce é nerd mesmo heim, garoto?- perguntou Kaolla para Takato que estava intimidado com tanta exposição.

- Ah...bem...

- Ora, não mudem de assunto! Exclamou Mitsune, pondo fim a algazarra. – Graças a vocês. – disse apontado para Shinobu, Kaolla e Motoko. – Eu perdi meu funcionário antes mesmo do primeiro dia de trabalho!

- Perdeu? – exclamou Hiro surpreso. – Não posso mais trabalhar na casa de chá?

- Heim? E você ainda quer depois de toda essa confusão? – perguntou Mitsune esperançosa.

- Claro! – respondeu prontamente o jovem.

- Sério? E você daria uma forcinha aqui na pensão por uns trocados a mais? – ofereceu Mitsune. "já vai começar a exploração..."comentou Mei baixinho com Sarah.

- Lógico!! – respondeu o jovem animado.

- Ah! Então está feito! – exclamou Mitsune. – Sejam bem-vindos Hiro e Takato! A Pensão Hinata está aberta para vocês! – "como assim aberta?" questionou Mei aborrecida.

- Obrigado Konno-san. – agradeceu Hiro, mas a mulher fez uma careta.

- Começa me chamando apenas de Kitsune. – disse ela ela no momento em que o fax apitava.

- Dexa comigo! – disse prontamente Mutsumi indo até o aparelho.

- Entao Takato: vamos estudar? – perguntou Sarah vendo que a conversa tinha terminado.

- S...sim. – respondeu o garoto.

- Bom, eu vou voltar para os meus treinos. – disse Motoko se levantando.

- E eu vou lavar roupa. – disse Shinobu também se levantando.

- Posso ajudar Shinomu?- perguntou Kaolla esperançosa.

- Ah...

- Gente, o fax era da vovó. – disse Mutsumi voltando com um papel nas mãos.

- E o que a vovó disse? – perguntou Sarah.

- Ela disse que a logo teremos uma gerente na pensão.

- O que? Ela vai voltar?? – perguntou Kitsune ansiosa.

- Não...ela vai mandar nossa velha Kanako Urashima de volta pra cá, pra passar uma temporada conosco.

Todas as garotas desataram a fazer comentários, mas Hiro não ouviu nenhum deles, pois sua mente estava em choque, de repente ele encaixou todas as perguntas que estavm em sua cabeça desde aquela manhã em uma única expressão.

"Kanako Urashima".


	2. Urashima 2  O último desafio Hinata

**Urashima 2: O último desafio Hinata**

Em plena Sibéria, nos mais distantes e gélidos confins do mundo, duas mulheres conversavam de mestra para discípula em um templo abandonado em ruínas:

- Mestra. – começou a mais nova. – Sinto que estou pronta para ser a líder de nosso estilo secreto... Estou pronta para ser mestra do estilo Urashima. – afirmou a jovem decidida, mas sua mestra não parecia concordar com sua opinião.

- Não, Kanako. Você não esta pronta. – afirmou seria a anciã.

- M-mas...vovó! Digo, mestra. Eu já domino perfeitamente todas as técnicas que existem no estilo Urashima, o que falta? - questionou a neta.

- Sua técnica realmente é perfeita, eu concordo. – disse a atual mestra do estilo Urashima. – Mas, existe algo tão importante quanto a técnica e que é essencial saber se quiser ser uma mestra. E devo dizer que é algo o qual você não domina e nem conhece, Kanako.

- O que é mestra? – perguntou a discípula surpresa e ansiosa, sua mestra sempre tentara desviar a conversa quando ela perguntava se havia algo a mais no estilo Urashima que o fazia tão poderoso.

- Eu não posso dizer o que é Kanako, por que simplesmente é impossível de se dizer. Você deve descobrir por si mesma, pois este é o segredo que torna um guerreiro um verdadeiro mestre. – afirmou Hinata Urashima.

- Como posso descobrir esse segredo mestra?

- Só existe um caminho, minha neta.

- Qual? – perguntou Kanako Urashima ciente de que estaria pronta para qualquer desafio.

- Tornando-se novamente gerente da Pensão Hinata. – disse a mestra do estilo Urashima de jiu-jitsu.

Durante alguns segundos Kanako não teve palavras para expressar-se. De qualquer coisa no mundo, a única que ela não esperava ouvir fora exatamente o que sua mestra acabara de lhe dizer:

- Voltar...à Pensão Hinata... ?

O vento da tarde sacudia levemente as arvores que ladeavam a frente da Pensão Hinata. Apesar de estar no coração de Tókio, aquele lugar parecia carregar algo de antigo, secular. Pelo menos era isso que Hiro Watanabe sentia enquanto limpava o pátio com uma quase rústica vassoura de madeira. Já fazia duas semanas que ele começara a trabalhar na Casa de Chá Hinata e a cada dia ele via com mais admiração aquele lugar. Tudo ali parecia formar um conjunto perfeito, da paisagem agradável às moradoras divertidas daquela pensão.

Apesar de passar a maior parte do tempo trabalhando, Hiro já conseguira descobrir um pouco sobre as garotas dali. Ele conversava mais com Shinobu, pois sempre que possível a ajudava nos afazeres domésticos, ele achava injusto uma futura advogada ter que lavar roupas e fazer comida como uma empregada. Todas as garotas da Pensão eram especiais, ele deduziu logo, cada uma com suas características próprias, mas gostava bastante de falar com Motoko, nunca pensara conhecer uma mulher tão bonita e que fosse escritora e espadachim ao mesmo tempo.

Ao terminar de juntar as folhas, Hiro voltou-se para a pensão: "realmente, agora me lembro que esta pensão pertencia a avó da Kanako" pensou, lembrando que essa fora uma das únicas coisas que conseguira descobrir da introspectiva Kanako Urashima durante anos em que estudaram na mesma serie na escola primária. Ela era a aluna mais quieta da escola, sem amigos e com boas notas, o que despertava muitos comentários maldosos dos colegas. Hiro sentia um frio no estômago só de pensar que a veria novamente, depois de tantos anos, a única garota pela qual...

- OIEW HIRO!!!!!! – gritou Kaolla Su pulando os últimos degraus da escadaria, tacando um pesado livro de direito na nuca do jovem cujos olhos quase saltaram – TÁ LIMPANDO É?!?

- B-boa tarde Kaolla. – respondeu ele sentado no chão, massageando a nuca. – Ah...olá Motoko-san, Shinobu-chan. – completou ao ver as duas mulheres que vinham logo atrás. Shinobu corou levemente ao ouvir o tratamento de Hiro, ainda não esquecera completamente o incidente no banho.

- Ora, Kaolla. Já está maltratando o Hiro enquanto ele trabalha... – comentou a jovem mestra do estilo shinmei sorrindo. – Você está bem Hiro?

- Sim, estou. – respondeu ele já pondo-se em pé, catando a vassoura. – Como foi o dia? – perguntou ele em resposta e os dois começaram a conversar animadamente.

- E aí!!! – cumprimentou Sarah que vinha saindo da pensão com Mei – Que bom que já chegaram! – comentou alegre.

- É...afinal, que faria a comida? – completou Mei também animada.

- Ora, vocês só me querem por aqui por causa da comida!? – perguntou Shinobu ofendida e as duas garotas se entreolharam sorrindo.

- Claro!!! – disseram em coro.

- Ué? O irmão do Hiro não veio hoje? – perguntou Kaolla animada.

- Veio. – respondeu Mei com tom de desaprovação. – Ele tá lá dentro estudando inglês com a Ema. – explicou ela parecendo conter a irritação.

- Sério? Então eu vou lá! – disse a morena feliz. – Quem sabe ele aceite testar minhas armas hoje...

- Por que você nunca prestou Toudai, Hiro? – perguntou Motoko curiosa ao jovem.

- Ah, não sei se tem algum curso que eu queira fazer... – tentou explicar ele, na verdade nunca tinha parado para pensar seriamente sobre fazer o vestibular.

- Ei! – disse Kaolla de repente, parando a caminho da entrada, voltando e dirigindo-se a Hiro. – Você não quer ver umas coisas interessantes lá no meu quarto, Hiro? – propôs ela com um tom malicioso, parecia até outra pessoa.

- HEIM?!? – exclamou ele surpreso, mas Shinobu cortou rapidamente a conversa.

- Ei Kaolla, não se esqueça de que temos um trabalho pra entregar amanhã.

- Ah, tá bom. – assentiu a morena. Ela se aproximou de Hiro, que corou, e disse baixinho ao seu ouvido. – Outro dia eu te mostro viu? – e foi com Shinobu.

- Não liga não. Provavelmente ela quer testar as armas mortais dela em você, é uma armadilha. – disse Motoko ao jovem que estava abobalhado.

- Ah...então é isso... – disse ele sentindo-se aliviado.

"Er...todas essas garotas são especiais...".

No aeroporto, uma mulher chegava de um vôo internacional naquela tarde. Enquanto os outros passageiros logo encontravam parentes e amigos que os tinham vindo recepcionar, a jovem botou as malas em um carrinho e saiu empurrando pelo lugar sem olhar para os lados. Ao sair o sol refletiu nos seus óculos escuros e uma delicada gata preta miou dentro de dentro de uma cestinha que estava aninhada sobre as outras malas:

- É Kuro. Também acho estranho estar de volta ao Japão. – disse a jovem ao animal. – Nem acredito que vamos ter que voltar para aquela pensão de malucos. – continuou indo até um ponto de táxi.

"Às vezes não entendo a vovó, ou melhor: sempre.".

Takato e Ema estavam a sós no quarto da garota. Estavam mergulhados em livros de Historia:

- Ah...Takato? Vê se isto está certo. – pediu ela passando uma pequena folha onde escrevera um resumo de cabeça.

- "Dexa" eu ver... – disse ele pasando os olhos pelo papel enquanto ajeitava distraidamente os cabelos. – Bem, parece que esta tudo OK só que... tudo isso aconteceu no século XV e não no XVIII... – disse ele com um sorriso sem jeito.

- Ah é? Puxa eu nunca...

"O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ?!?!".

A porta se escancarou e Sarah entrou pulando na direção dos dois seguida por Mei. O barulho surpreendeu o garoto que acabou caindo para o lado:

- Ah... - disse Ema quando viu que Takato caíra com a cara em seu busto.

- Seu aproveitador! – exclamou Sarah dando uma voadora no jovem.

- URGH! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu expressar ou ser arremessado até o outro lado do aposento.

- He he. Eu saio um minuto e vocês já estavam fazendo coisas obscuras, não é?! – insinuou a loira com um sorrisinho para a outra que engasgou.

- Q-quê!? N-não foi n-nada disso! – exclamou Ema nervosa. – Nós só estávamos estudando! – replicou apontando para os livros.

- Sei... – ironizou Sarah.

- Ai, ai...puxa Sarah, você realmente é tão forte quanto bonita, viu... – comentou Takato desajeitado massageando a cabeça.

- Er... – disse a garota que ficou abobada ao ouvir com o inesperado elogio.

- ... – Mei não estava gostando daquela conversa e decidiu terminá-la. – Ei, a Shinobu preparou um "rango" e perguntou se agente não queria. – disse ela sem expressão alguma.

- Ah é! – exclamou Sarah. – Por isso nós aparecemos aqui: pra chamar vocês dois pra comer!

- Que bom! Eu estou mesmo com fome! – disse Takato feliz já saindo do quarto animado em direção do refeitório enquanto colocava os cabelos no lugar.

"Garoto estranho esse...", pensou Sarah ainda desconcertada. Ema e Mei ficaram apenas reticentes(gota).

Mecha Tamago Ninty-nine estava a postos no topo da escadaria que levava à Pensão Hinata depois do incidente com Hiro, Motoko obrigara Kaolla, muito contrariada, a diminuir o estado de alerta do robô pela metade para evitar que um simples passante fosse também atirado pelos ares. Agora, ao invés de capturar, o mecha primeiro ordena à pessoa se identificar (apontando um canhão laser e suas garras ameaçadoras).

O robô encontrava-se completamente estático, a espera. De repente seus sensores apitaram e ele se voltou para a escadaria. Detectara duas presenças subindo os degraus sem pressa (era uma presença maior e uma menor).

"INDENTIFIQUE-SE.", ordenou o mecha com sua voz enlatada apontando o canhão para a presença que devia ser humana e as garras para o objeto que voava:

- Hu... O que pretende fazer, abridor de latas? – riu-se a pessoa.

"...RESPOSTA NÃO IDENTIFICADA", disse o mecha ainda parado apontando suas armas.

- Veja que ridículo o novo recepcionista da Pensão Hinata, Kuro. – disse a voz feminina à outra presença.

- Miau.

"PARE!", mandou o robô preparando-se para atacar as presenças ao perceber que recomeçaram a subir a escadaria.

- Hu...máquina idiota. Você só pode ser obra daquela biruta da Su. – comentou a garota continuando a caminhar em direção a Pensão.

"INSOLENTE! NÃO OFENDA A MESTRA!", disse Mecha Tamago Ninty-nine. "PROCEDIMENTO: ANIQUILAÇÃO TOTAL":

- ...Essa eu quero ver...

- Shinomu, Focê cozinhah muifto fbem! – exclamou Kaolla com a boca cheia.

- É. Tá demais Shinobu! – concordou Sarah.

- Hum... – comentou Mei simplesmente.

- È. Devo admitir que jamais provei comida igualmente magnífica. – elogiou Takato servindo-se pela terceira vez. Todas pararam de comer espantadas e olharam para ele. Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Dexa de bancar o gostosão!!! – exclamaram Mei e Sarah dando socos no garoto.

- He. Fico feliz que tenha gostado Takato. – disse Shinobu que não comia. Shinobu ficou observando um instante Takato se recompor do ataque das garotas, sorrindo. – Ah...eu só queria fazer uma pergunta, não me entenda mal Takato. – todos se calaram e esperaram a pergunta. – Afinal meninas, por que vocês trazem o Takato todo o dia para a Pensão? Vocês ficam escondidas com ele tanto tempo no quarto... – perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- O que você está insinuando!?!?!?! – exclamou Sarah voando no pescoço da outra.

- Ah...Shinobu...na-na verdade não é nada disso... – gaguejou Ema desconcertada.

- Hunf...por mim esse garoto nunca tinha posto os pés aqui. – disse Mei. "Ah..." disse Takato. "Ela te odeia, não?" perguntou Kaolla rindo-se.

- É que isso soa meio golpe do baú, sabem... – riu-se Shinobu afastando-se da furiosa Sarah.

- Q-QUÊ!? – exclamaram Sarah e Mei juntas.

- Nya há há! Golpe do caixão! – acusou Kaolla.

- Ah...na verdade... – começou Takato e todas pararam e olharam. – A Sarah e a Ema só estão sendo legais comigo porque eu disse que não tinha amigos. – explicou. Ema e Sarah pensaram "É?".

- Claro, sendo um nerd... – comentou Mei baixo, mas ainda audivelmente.

- Ah ta... – disse Shinobu com tom de "finjo que acredito". – Mas ainda acho suspeito...

Sarah abriu a boca para retrucar, mas...

CRASH!!!!

Com um som altíssimo Mecha Tamago Ninty-nine entrou voando pela janela indo chocar-se na mesa que partiu lançando o lanche por todos os lados, pegando todos de surpresa:

- Heim? De novo? – Exclamou Shinobu pulando para longe assim como todos, menos Kaolla.

- Mecha Tamago, o que pensa q... O QUE HOUVE?? – exclamou ela assustada.

Todos olharam novamente e viram que o mecha estava totalmente avariado. Havia partes partidas, grandes amassados em sua lataria de titânio e suas garras haviam sido arrancadas. Com dificuldade o robô se virou no chão em direção a sua mestra.

"M...MESTRA...ELA É PODEROSA...EU..." disse com sua voz metálica falhando.

- Ma-mas... – tentou dizer Kaolla, ela parecia profundamente perturbada com o estado do mecha.

"P...PERDÃO...MESTRA..." ele pediu antes de desativar-se completamente.

Durante alguns segundos os presentes voltaram-se para a cientista sem dizer nada. Esperaram alguma reação desta que parecia ter petrificado ao ver seu invento destruído. O silencio foi completo até que...

- NÃO HAVERA PIEDADE!!!!! – berrou Kaolla empunhando um imenso canhão laser de aspecto mortal. – NINGUEM DESTROI MEUS SERVOS!!!!!

- CERTO!!!! – concordou Sarah já com um capacete cheio de sensores e duas pistolas desintegradoras.

- VINGANÇA!!! – exclamou a morena com fogo surgindo às suas costas. As duas partiram pela janela destroçada atrás do culpado com um tom teatral.

- Ei! Esperem! – exclamou Shinobu surpresa com a reação súbita.

- Ah... – disse Takato pasmo.

- É, eu sei. – disse Meei a ele. – Eu também não entendo de onde vem as armas e os efeitos. Deve ser coisa de mangá...

- Hei! Vamos segui-las! – disse Shinobu decidida e os três partiram pela parede destroçada.

Eles chegaram na frente da pensão onde os destroços do mecha se espalhavam pelo chão. Kaolla e Sarah olhavam para todos os lados em busca do criminoso.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Ouvi uma barulheira lá dos fundos. – perguntou Motoko chegando até o local. Aparentemente estava treinado, pois trajava sua roupa típica de kendô e segurava uma espada de bambu nos ombros.

- Motoko! – exclamou Kaolla ao ver a espadachim. – Alguém detonou o Mecha Tamago Ninty-nine!!!! – contou ela nervosa.

- O que? – disse Motoko apertando ligeiramente os olhos. – Então com certeza é alguém fora dos padrões...aquele robô tinha uma couraça quase indestrutível... – sentenciou ela, séria.

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ!? – perguntou Sarah apontando suas pistolas para a arvore ao perceber com seus sensores que havia alguém ali.

- Hei, sou eu! – disse Kitsune aparecendo de detrás da árvore com as mãos levantadas.

- Kitsune? – surpreendeu-se Shinobu.

- Pois é. Eu vi quando o robô da Kaolla voou em direção à Pensão. Fiquei assustada e decidi me esconder, vai saber que doido tá por aqui... – explicou-se Kitsune que parecia confusa.

- E você não viu quem era? – perguntou Kaolla ansiosa.

- Não deu pra ver. Foi tufo muito rápido. – respondeu e mulher de olhos de raposa. Nesse instante eles ouviram alguém se aproximar.

- Ei gente! O que tá acontecendo? – era Hiro subindo pela a escadaria da Pensão. – A Kitsune me mandou aqui pra saber que barulheira toda foi a...

Ele congelou ao ver Kitsune a sua frente. As garotas também perceberam a estranheza:

- Ki-Kitsune? – gaguejou Hiro, pasmo.

- IMPOSTORA!!! – berrou Kaolla levantando o canhão para mirar em Kitsune.

- Hu... é tarde. – disse Kitsune num tom completamente diferente do seu.

Inesperadamente as armas de Kaolla e Sarah voaram para longe delas, e isso apenas com um erguer de dedos de Kitsune. Takato reparou que na verdade haviam sido cordas quase invisíveis que puxaram as armas:

- Ah! Como...? – exclamou Kaolla.

- Vocês já eram... – disse Kitsune puxando duas pontas de corda que ninguém vira. No instante seguinte Kaolla, Sarah e Shinobu foram parar completamente amarradas no ar.

- S-sua... – disse Sarah.

- AIEE!!! – berrou Shinobu tentando impedir sua saia de subir completamente.

- Heim!? – exclamou Hiro.

- Espere! Você é... – começou Sarah.

- Sim! Eu sei quem você é!!! – disse Motoko que estranhamente sorriu ao desembainhar a espada. – Você não muda mesmo...

- ... e nem você Aoyama. – disse a falsa Kitsune. – Olha a tartaruga. – e jogou uma tartaruga de brinquedo na espadachim.

- ARGH! – exclamou ao ver o animal, sem reparar que era um brinquedo. O bichinho agarrou o braço dela e ali ficou. – SOCORRO!!!! – berrou Motoko sacudindo o braço freneticamente.

- Motoko! – exclamou Kaolla ainda presa.

- Unff... – a mestra desmaia desabando completamente.

- Q-quê?! – exclamou Hiro impressionado com o efeito de uma simples tartaruga sobre a mulher.

- Hu...vocês não mudam. Sempre causando alvoroço. – disse a falsa Kitsune que puxava a própria pele como se fosse borracha, arrancando-a.

-Ah! – disseram Takato e Hiro surpresos com a imagem de Kitsune arrancando a própria pele e as roupas da casa de chá.

- Kanako!!! – exclamaram as garotas ao verem Kanako Urashima sorrindo levemente para elas.

- O...o que? – perguntou Hiro baixo, de olhos arregalados ao ver a mulher a sua frente. – É...é...é ela...

- Ora Kanako! Não fomos nós que fizemos escândalo dessa vez! Disse Sarah com o rosto vermelho por ainda estar dependurada.

- Na verdade, todas fizeram escândalo... – comentou Mei para Ema que assistia tudo calada.

- ...Quem mandou colocar aquele robô idiota na entrada? – disse Kanako sem emoção.

- Tamago Ninty-nine... – chorou-se Kaolla.

- Ei! Dá pra tirar agente daqui!? – pediu Shinobu aflita, mas Kanako parecia nem ouvir.

- Bom trabalho Kuro. – disse ela a gata que chegara voando graciosamente à cena." A gata...?" começou a perguntar Takato abismado . "Pois é. Tem até tartaruga que voa, mas atualmente ela esta viajando pelo exterior", respondeu Mei. "Tartaruga?!".

- Então, Kana. O que veio fazer por aqui? – perguntou Kaolla.

Todos estavam novamente na sala de estar da Pensão Hinata. Dessa vez Kanako que era o centro das atenções.

- Pois é Kanako, afinal o Keitarô ainda está fora do país a trabalho. – disse a verdadeira Kitsune.

- Ah... – começou Kanako procurando as palavras. – Eu vim para dar uma olhada em como anda o patrimonoi da nossa família. Preciso evitar que vocês destruam este lugar.

- Heim? – perguntou Sarah estranhando a resposta.

- ... – expressou Motoko e Kanako respondeu também reticente.

Hiro observava calado. Estava ainda em choque. Era a primeira vez que via a garota que amara durante a infância. Ela agora era uma mulher, apesar de suas principais características continuarem as mesmas. O nervosismo que ele sentia era sinal de que as coisas não haviam mudado tanto assim.

- ... – de repente Kanako fintou Hiro, que sentiu o coração dar um salto, e Takato. Por um instante ela fixou o olhar em hiro como se estivesse tentando lembrar-se de onde vira aquele rosto. "Será que ela se lembra?" perguntou-se ele em pensamento ficando ainda mais nervoso. – Mas quem são esses aí? – perguntou ela as garotas e Hiro quase caiu no chão (gota).

- Ah... – disse Takato antes que alguma das garotas falasse. – Meu nome é Takato Watanabe, sou colega de classe de Sarah e Ema. E aquele é meu irmão: Hiro Watanabe, ele trabalha na casa de chá com a Kitsune. Ah...muito prazer em conhece-la! – completou ele sem se intimidar com a falta de expressão de Kanako.

- ... Certo. – respondeu ela simplesmente. – E meu quarto? Ele está arrumado? – perguntou ela olhando para as garotas.

- Sim! – respondeu Shinobu animada. – Eu o arrumei desde que a vovó mandou aquele fax falando que você viria. Tenho limpado ele todos os dias desde então.

- Hu...Voce é a única pessoa mais normal desse lugar. – disse Kanako levantando-se e indo em direção à escada que levava ao andar superior. Voltando-se para as garotas.

- Su, McDowell: tragam minhas bagagens, elas estão lá no final da escadaria...Ah! o taxista ainda está esperando o pagamento. Vamos Kuro. – e subiu com a gata nos braços.

- Sim, Kana! – exclamou Kaolla com a mão na testa em sentido. "Ue? Já esqueceu do mecha?" perguntou Mei incrédula.

- Hunf...essa folgada. Reclamou Sarah que voltou-se para Takato. – Ei, vamos! Você vai carregar as malas. – ordenou.

- E-eu?

- Aquela Urashima... – comentou Motoko baixinho já se retirando para voltar ao treino.

- Bom, agora que a confusão acabou, vamos voltar a casa de chá, Hiro. – disse Kitsune se levantando.

- Quê? Ah...certo.

Hiro rumou junto com Kitsune para a casa de chá. Porém ele não conseguia pensar direito no que acontecia ao seu redor. Dentro de si ele carregava um buraco recém aberto a fogo.

"A Kanako nem se lembra de quem eu sou".


	3. Discípulo Urashima, discípulo Shinmei

Urashima 3: Discípulo Urashima, discípulo Shinmei 

Era tarde de domingo e o bairro Hinata transpirava paz e isso incluía a Casa de chá e a própria Pensão Hinata:

- Está calmo demais... – comentou Motoko Aoyama com Shinobu Maehara que varria a frente da Pensão. – O que será que o quarteto esta fazendo? A Kaolla também sumiu...

- É estranho mesmo, normalmente eles ficam fazendo algazarra o tempo todo. – concordou Shinobu. – Fico até com medo de estarem aprontando coisas piores...

- Eu também. – afirmou a espadachim que estava sentada sob uma árvore, escrevendo um de seus romances.

Enquanto isso, na casa de chá, Hiro terminava de arrumar os fundos do estabelecimento. Como era domingo e loja fecharia mais cedo:

- Hum...acho que já terminei. – disse o jovem dando uma olhada ao redor. De repente Kitsune apareceu com seu costumeiro sorrisinho de raposa.

- Bom trabalho Hiro, se tivesse mais dinheiro eu devia te pagar mais. – disse ela e Hiro riu. – Bem, eu já vou subir tá quase na hora da corrida de cavalos. – comentou e o jovem pensou que talvez ela tivesse mais dinheiro se não jogasse nos cavalos. – Quando esvaziar você fecha a loja pra mim Hiro?

- Ah, claro. – confirmou, ele com o tom animado de sempre.

- Beleza! Valeu Hiro. – disse ela já se virando para ir, mas parou e olhou para o jovem com um sorriso estranho. – Depois se quiser...pode vir ouvir a corrida comigo... – convidou ela com um total ar de segundas intenções. – sei que você é um pobretão como eu, mas pelo menos é bonitinho, e tão bonzinho...

- HEIM!? – exclamou ele completamente desconcertado. – V-você já começou a beber Kitsune?

- Hi hi... você é muito certinho, sabia? – comentou, ela rindo-se. – Bom, pense no que eu disse, heim..vou estar lá em cima se mudar de idéia. – e saiu do aposento.

Hiro ficou alguns segundos digerindo o que acabara de ouvir. "Essa Kitsune..." pensou ele, ainda desconcertado. "Bom, tenho que ir fechar a loja" e entrou no estabelecimento para esperar os últimos clientes saírem.

O jovem sentiu o coração dar um salto quando viu quem era o ultimo cliente da casa de chá: ninguém menos que Kanako Urashima. Ela terminava calmamente seu chá parecendo imersa em pensamentos, sua única companhia era sua gata que dormia tranquilamente sobre a mesa. Sem dizer nada, Hiro foi até a porta do estabelecimento e virou a plaquetinha desta para "Fechado". Kanako terminou seu chá e olhou para o jovem que limpava as mesas que pareciam já ter sido limpas:

- Agora lembrei de você. – disse ela e Hiro quase deu um salto com o susto, mas voltou-se para ela. – Tinha mesmo a impressão de que já tinha visto você antes.

- V-verdade? – perguntou ele nervoso. Não entendia como uma garota tão quieta e aparentemente frágil podia ter tanta presença ao falar.

- Sim. Você era um moleque que vivia me enchendo na escola, não? Lembro-me perfeitamente agora: você não largava do meu pé nunca, um chiclete mesmo... – disse ela sem expressar qualquer emoção. Hiro não teve reação: "Era isso que ela achava de mim???".

- Ah...

- Bom, eu já terminei meu chá. – disse Kanako se levantando. – Vamos Kuro. – falou à gata que se espreguiçou e acompanhou a dona. A mulher saiu do estabelecimento sem dizer mais nada, deixando um Hiro completamente atordoado sozinho.

Do lado de fora, Kanako caminhou calmamente de volta à Pensão ainda lembrando-se de Hiro. "Sim, ele era mesmo um saco" pensou sem emoção. "Mas, também era o único que ria de mim pelos cantos ou me apelidava de esquisita-adotada" lembrou-se em seguida olhando para a distante casa de chá.

Realmente era algo que não se podia ignorar.

O silêncio ecoava pelos corredores da Pensão Hinata. Algum desavisado poderia até pensar que se tratava de um silencio inspirador, mas qualquer outro que conhecesse o lugar logo perceberia: havia algo de errado naquele silêncio todo.

Takato Watanabe, impecável como sempre na aparência, estava encolhido atrás de uma mesinha no refeitório da ex-hospedaria. Havia suor escorrendo pela sua face e ele apurava todos os seus sentidos esperando que o ataque fatal viesse a qualquer momento.

Na sala de estar da Pensão, Mei e Ema esperavam que algo acontecesse:

- Será que ele sobrevive? – perguntou ema com visível preocupação. Mei encolheu os ombros.

- Espero que não. – disse sem expressão com algo que pareceu esperança na voz.

Andando de maneira mais silenciosa possível, Kaolla e Sarah atravessavam o corredor que cruzava quase todos os setores da Pensão. Ambas carregavam armas de aspecto mortal. Elas caminhavam lentamente checando cada aposento que encontravam no caminho. De repente o estranho rastreador que Sarah carregava junto aos olhos apitou e apareceram dados no pequeno visor do aparelho. Sarah olhou com um sorrisinho para Kaolla e fez um estranho gesto com uma das mãos. Ambas sorriram e pensaram juntas:

"O refeitório"

- To "cum" medo. – disse Ema na sala de estar, aflita com todo aquele silêncio. Mei apenas sorriu.

Enquanto isso no quarto da gerencia, Kanako refletia incessantemente sobre o questionamento que não lhe saia da mente: Por que a vovó a mandara à Pensão? Afinal, como isso a ajudaria a descobrir o segredo do estilo Urashima de jiu-jitsu?

- Por que será Kuro? – perguntou a jovem à sua gata que se espreguiçava. – Por que a vovó quis que eu viesse de novo para esse lugar de doidos?

- Miau...ora Kanako, eu não sou a mestra do estilo Urashima pra saber, miau. – respondeu.

- Ora, sua gata imprestável. – reclamou Kanako. – Você não sabe nem dar um conselho.

- Miau?

Takato sentia o coração bater rápido. Algo lhe dizia que sabiam onde ele se escondera. Ele se encolheu mais atrás da mesinha. Uma leve brisa o fez ficar ainda mais alerta.

Kaolla via através de sua mira de calor que havia alguém atrás da pequena mesinha que ficava a um canto. Caminhou vagarosamente até o móvel, a ansiedade e mil. Sarah estava mais atrás dando cobertura à outra, o sorriso no rosto. Kaolla se posicionou, seria penas um disparo, único e fatal. Ela sinalizou para Sarah que se preparou:

- TE PEGUEI!!! – berrou ela virando-se para o canto da mesinha. – M-MAS O QUE!? – ela exclamou. Não havia ninguém ali.

- O QUE HOUVE?! – perguntou Sarah

- Surpresa. – disse Takato aparecendo ao lado da americana e segurando a arma desta, forçando-a para cima.

- AH! TAKATO!? – exclamou ela fazendo força para soltar a arma que acabou disparando.

BANG!!! Fazendo um rombo no teto.

- Ora, seu... – xingou Kaolla virando-se para apontar para o jovem. – FIQUE QUIETO COBAIA!!!

Mas Takato pulou para trás de Sarah que ficou entre ele e a cientista:

- He... não pense que será fácil. – disse ele antes de sair em disparada pelo corredor .

- DROGA! – irritou-se Kaolla que não pode atirar temendo acertar Sarah. – ATRÁS DELE!!!! – berrou e partiram atrás do jovem.

- Agora sim. Essa é a Pensão Hinata que eu conheço. – comentou Motoko ao ver o raio laser sair da Pensão em direção ao céu, ainda escrevendo calmamente sob a mesma árvore.

- Mas, o que foi isso? – perguntou Kanako despertando de seus devaneios e dirigindo-se até a porta e abrindo-a a tempo de ver Takato escapando de um laser azul enquanto atravessava o corredor e Kaolla junto com Sarah tentando alcança-lo mais ainda distantes.

- Oi garotas. – cumprimentou Takato se dirigindo a Ema e Mei enquanto saltava graciosamente por cima do sofá da sala de estar.

- TOMA ISSO SEU PESTE!!! – berrou Kaolla ao chegar disparando um pequeno míssil no jovem. Para a surpresa dela, o jovem sorriu e pegou uma bandeja que estava sobre ali.

Para a surpresa de todas, ele utilizou a bandeja para rebater o míssil que foi explodir numa parede, fazendo a Pensão inteira estremecer:

- Caraça... – disse Mei assombrada.

- Viu como é útil saber física? – zombou Takato vendo a expressão de assombro de Kaolla e Sarah.

- ORA...- reclamou Sarah. – ESCAPA DESSA QUE EU QUERO VER!!! – desafiou ela disparando seu laser azul com toda a potência.

Takato, ainda com seu sorriso charmoso de sempre, segurou a bandeja com as duas mãos. Ele fez com que o laser refletisse e acertasse direto na arma de Kaolla que explodiu, jogando a cientista longe:

- KAOLLA!? – exclamou Sarah tirando os olhos de Takato.

- Hi...é agora. – disse ele aumentando o sorriso. E fez o mais absurdo: atirou a bandejana arma de Sarah, partindo-a em duas.

- Q-QUÊ!? – exclamou um segundo antes da arma explodir pelos ares atirando-a para longe.

BOOM!!!!!

- Não acredito... – disse Mei estupefata.

- Uau... – admirou-se Ema.

- He...dá próxima vez que quiser brincar de testar suas armas do mal Dra. Su, pegue suas melhores. – disse Takato ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo que havia saído do lugar na confusão.

- Puxa, Takato... como fez aqueles movimentos? – perguntou Ema que estava totalmente admirada.

- Ah...deve ser minha velha habilidade para dança. – respondeu ele sem delongas.

- Dança... ? – repetiu Mei (gota).

Do alto da escada Kanako observara a cena e como as outras ficara impressionada com a habilidade de Takato.

- Hum...o que acha Kuro? – perguntou à gata que ela carregava em seus braços.

- Miau, parece divertido Kanako. – respondeu.

- É verdade Kuro. Você está certa. – concordou Kanako observando o garoto que agora estava apanhando das furiosas Sarah e Kaolla.

- Miau?

A manhã do dia seguinte chegou ensolarada e clara como costumava ser naquela época do ano. Em seu quarto, Motoko Aoyama terminava de se vestir para o café. Apesar de ser ainda cedo ela já havia treinado durante uma hora e tomado um banho rápido. Mesmo que estando concluindo a faculdade de Direito e estar escrevendo seus romances que já eram até populares entre os alunos da Toudai, Motoko nunca podia se esquecer que era a mestra do consagrado estilo Shinmei da espada e devia estar sempre em dia com seus treinamentos.

Ela terminou de se vestir e foi até sua escrivaninha onde havia uma carta já fechada:

- Não posso esquecer de botar no correio hoje. – disse a si mesma pegando o envelope lacrado. A carta era para uma velha amiga que também praticava o estilo shinmei e que atualmente trabalhava como guarda-costas para uma tradicional família de Kioto. – Hu...

Entrementes, Hiro começava sua rotina mais cedo. Ele varria a frente da Pensão Hinata enquanto uma guerra devastadora se passava em sua mente.

"Argh! Você fazia tudo por aquela garota e ela não tava nem aí pra você cara! SEU BESTA, ela nem sabia que você existia!" dizia uma voz atacando-o covardemente. A única reação de Hiro a estes ataques era varrer com muita força sem se dar conta de que o fazia.

TEC!

A vassoura se partiu e ele ficou apenas com o cabo nas mãos. Ele olhou para o pedaço de madeira e pensou que merecia umas pauladas por ser tão burro. Ele não bateu em si mesmo, mas ficou brandindo o cabo contra o ar descontando sua frustração.

De repente ele se lembrou de quando era menino e brincava com seu pai de luta com espadas. Coisa estranha pra se lembrar de repente, mas isso o animou um pouco. Hiro imaginou seu pai a sua frente, com seu sorriso de sempre (característica herdada por Takato) com um pedaço de madeira. "Você não consegue fazer esses movimentos, consegue garoto?" era como sempre o desafiava e logo em seguida começava a fazer movimentos que chegavam a parecer golpes de verdade.

- Claro que consigo. – disse Hiro baixo a lembrança de seu pai e começou a executar os golpes como este fazia no passado. Agora que era adulto, Hiro sentia muito mais facilidade em fazer aqueles movimentos. Ele foi absorvido por aqueles movimentos e a lembrança do pai que admirava tanto e perdera tão cedo. Conseguiu até esquecer-se de Kanako e sua indiferença.

TAC!

Alguma coisa acertou o cabo que brandia despertando-o de suas lembranças. Hiro viu que era Motoko segurando outra vassoura. Ela sorriu:

- A-Ah! Motoko-san!? – surpreendeu-se ele. – E-eu... eu só... – gaguejou sentindo-se ridículo sendo pego fazendo aquilo, mas motoko o interrompeu.

- Onde aprendeu esses movimentos? – perguntou. – Eu estava indo tomar café mas não pude deixar de reparar neles.

- Q-quê? – estranhou Hiro sem entender o porquê da pergunta. – Ah...meu pai fazia esses movimento quando eu era criança, mas era só uma brincadeira de pai e filho boba...

- Brincadeira boba? – admirou-se Motoko baixando a vassoura que segurava com uma mão. – Que coisa...como seu pai poderia conhecer esses movimentos? – perguntou ela não se dirigindo a Hiro, mas a ela mesma.

- Por que pergunta isso? – questionou Hiro curioso. Afinal, aqueles movimentos não eram só uma invenção de pai?

- Porque esses movimentos são característicos do estilo Shinmei, estilo de kendô cujo qual eu sou mestra... – explicou a mulher.

- Então você é mesmo uma espadachim... – comentou o homem que ainda não havia acreditado quando Kitsune lhe dissera. – Espera! Você está dizendo que meu pai conhecia esse estilo?! – perguntou surpreso.

- É...creio que sim. – respondeu Motoko séria. – Apesar de ser difícil encontrar casos de homens que tenham praticado o estilo Shinmei.

- Caraça...

Motoko observou o homem a sua frente por um instante. Seria coincidência que o pai dele conhecesse o estilo shinmei? Ou ele teria sido um espadachim? Isso Hiro não saberia mesmo que fosse verdade. Mas ele tinha uma habilidade natural para a luta, ela observara. Seria coincidência ou o destino estava lhe mostrando seu próximo passo no caminho da espada: ter um discípulo?

- O que houve...Motoko-san? – perguntou hiro percebendo que ela o fintava.

- Bem... é que estou pensando...talvez...Hiro: você quer estudar o estilo Shinmei de kendô? – perguntou Motoko dando ouvidos ao destino.

- Q-quê?! – surpreendeu-se o jovem. - Eu? Um...espadachim?

- É. – confirmou Motoko que a cada segundo percebia que era isso que devia ser feito.

- Ah...eu... – começou Hiro sem encontrar palavras.

- Bom, já vou avisando que, se aceitar, não pense que será brincadeira. – alertou a mulher para que não houvesse qualquer tipo de confusão nesse sentido mais tarde.

Hiro olhou para Motoko abobado. Ele, um samurai? Nem sabia se podia se denominar assim um espadachim shinmei... Lembrou-se da força monstruosa da mulher a sua frente (às vezes ainda tinha dores da pancada que levara ao chegar à Pensão), realmente seria interessante ter aquela força também. Então se lembrou do pai: um sonhador que viajava o mundo em busca do que as pessoas chamam de felicidade era um homem diferente e até enigmático, se realmente fora um espadachim, Hiro com certeza ia tentar ser um também:

- E então? – perguntou Motoko que podia ver lembranças e pensamentos passarem pelos olhos do outro.

- Com todo prazer Motoko-sensei!!!! – aceitou ele determinado.

"Que voltas estranhas que a vida dá".

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Kanako Urashima andava sozinha pelos corredores da Pensão Hinata enquanto pensava. Desde que voltara a pensão não parara para conversar com ninguém a não ser Kuro, mas até mesmo ela sentia falta de companhia além da de uma gata, apesar de não admitir.

Ao virar em um corredor ela parou ao ver a espadachim que vinha e que fez o mesmo ao vê-la:

- Boa tarde gerente. – disse Motoko formalmente e Kanako acenou com a cabeça em resposta já retomando o caminho. – Por que está se escondendo de todas de novo Kanako? – perguntou e a outra parou novamente.

- ...eu só... – começou Kanako escolhendo as palavras. - ...estou com coisas na cabeça.

- Que bom! Pensei que tinha voltado a ser aquela patricinha sem graça. – comentou Motoko parecendo aliviada com um sorriso.

- Patricinha... – repetiu Kanako virando-se para encarar a outra. A espadachim também se virou para ela colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, sorrindo.

- Bom saber que você ainda é a velha "Kanako-tampinha" de antes. – disse feliz à gerente que realmente era muito menor que ela.

- Ora sua... – disse Kanako irritada com o "tampinha". – Não pense que esqueci que temos umas contas pra acertar, Aoyama. – disse ameaçadoramente.

- Hu...eu não esqueci também. – confirmou Motoko e virando-se para ir para seu quarto disse. – Agente se vê por aí gerente-tampinha. – e foi andando deixando uma Kanako muito mais irritada e animada sozinha.

A jovem ainda ficou parada por alguns instantes olhando para o canto do corredor por onde Motoko fora. Admirou-se ao perceber que a outra parecia ter amadurecido um pouco, nem parecia a ronin confusa e atrapalhada de cinco anos atrás Kanako sentiu satisfação por saber que havia uma pontinha sua nesse amadurecimento.

De repente Kanako despertou desse devaneio e lembrou-se do que estava fazendo. Continuou caminhando pelos corredores, seus olhos e ouvidos atentos:

- Onde está aquele garoto? – perguntou-se baixinho enquanto verificava as salas pelo caminho. Quando já passava pela terceira vez por um largo corredor ela ouviu uma voz vinda de uma sala.

- Ué? Cadê aquelas garotas?

A porta se abriu e Takato Watanabe apareceu atrás dela. Ao ver Kanako o garoto curvou-se respeitosamente.

- Boa tarde Urashima-san. – cumprimentou.

- O que fazia aí? – perguntou Kanako.

- Ah, é que não encontro a Sarah e a Ema. Eu as estou procurando . – explicou ele.

- Certo... – disse lentamente Kanako.

- Bem, eu acho que vou... – ia dizer Takato, mas um golpe que ia atingi-lo no rosto o fez deixar a frase pela metade. Agilmente ele segurou o pulso de Kanako a alguns centímetros de si. – O que está...

Mas Kanako não lhe deu tempo de falar. Girando o corpo ela tentou golpeá-lo no estomago, porém o garoto se defendeu novamente. Ela o empurrou fazendo entrar de volta na sala:

Kanako agarrou o pulso do jovem e com um movimento surpreendente o fez dar um giro completo no ar. Takato ainda conseguiu cair em pé , mas era exatamente isso que ela queria. Com simplicidade, Kanako o empurrou com o pé na direção da janela. Sem conseguir equilibrar-se, Takato passou por cima do batente, caindo do segundo andar da Pensão:

- AIEE!!! – berrou ele antes de se ouvir um barulho de mato sendo mexido.

- Será que está vivo? – perguntou-se Kanako saltando da janela para ir conferir os estragos.

Takato fora salvo pelos arbustos, mas estava todo sujo e com folha no cabelo. Quando saiu do meio do mato assustou-se ao ver uma sempre inexpressiva Kanako a sua frente:

- ARGH! O que você quer comigo!? – perguntou o jovem afastando-se enquanto tentava limpar um pouco da sujeira que estava em sua roupa.

- Você se saiu muito bem. – disse Kanako.- Qualquer pessoa comum teria recebido os golpes.

- Heim?

- Você tem um talento natural para as artes marciais. – afirmou Kanako sem expressar emoção alguma.

- Peraí...isso...foi alguma espécie de...teste? – perguntou Takato confuso com aquela situação, esquecendo-se até de limpar o pó em si.

- Ouvi falar que você foi primeiro colocado no simulado nacional para a Toudai. – comentou a mulher sem responder a pergunta.

- Ah...sim. É verdade... – confirmou o outro sem entender como aquilo se relacionava com a situação.

- Você gostaria de treinar o estilo Urashima de jiu-jitsu? – propôs Kanako sem dar voltar tão subitamente que Takato não conseguiu perceber a estranheza daquela proposta.

- E-eu? – foi o que perguntou simplesmente.

- Sim. Você devia se sentir honrado com essa proposta Takato Watanabe. – confirmou a outra com um tom quase de ameaça. Takato estava tão anestesiado com toda a estranha conversa que não hesitou em responder (Sarah e Kaolla já haviam lhe contado diversas historias das batalhas entre Motoko e Kanako no passado).

- Eu estou sentindo-me honrado Urashima-san! – afirmou animado. – É uma honra poder aprender um estilo de luta tão fascinante com o estilo Urashima! Ainda mais com uma mestra tão bela e habilidosa como você, Urashima-san!

- Ah... – Kanako ficou desconcertada com o súbito ataque de elogios inesperados vindos do jovem, mas recuperou-se rapidamente. – Veja bem: são muito poucos os que têm aptidão para aprender o estilo Urashima. Se você não se sair bem nos primeiros testes não poderá continuar, entendeu?

- C-claro! – confirmou Takato esquecendo-se completamente o quão era absurda toda aquela cena. – E...quando começamos? – perguntou ele ansioso por começar o treinamento. Kanako sorriu de maneira misteriosa e até assustadora, mesmo reparando no quanto o sorriso dela era belo ele engoliu saliva.

- Hu...já começamos.

- Quê?


	4. Urashima 4 : amantes secretos?

**Urashima 4: Amantes secretos!?**

Um mês inteiro se passou e o clima na cidade Hinata tornou-se mais quente, as férias de verão estavam se aproximando. Nesse maio tempo, os irmãos Watanabe começaram seus treinamentos respectivos: Takato aprendia técnicas de disfarce apuradas com Kanako; Hiro treinava kendô com Motoko todos os fins de tarde, após o expediente na casa de chá.

Mais uma tarde quente transcorria lentamente na Pensão Hinata. As garotas tentavam livrar-se do calor sufocante ficando no telhado da pensão tomando sucos bem gelados:

- Hum...que calor... – resmungou Sarah que estava estirada no chão.

- Pelo menos as férias de verão estão chegando. – disse Kaolla limpando o suor da testa.

- É...quem sabe eu me livro daquele "mauricinho" nessas férias...- comentou Mei esperançosa.

- Ah... – ai dizendo Ema.

- He. Você não gosta mesmo do Takato, né? – perguntou Shinobu que vinha chegando com mais sucos.

- Vai ver está apaixonada. – insinuou Kaolla e Mei ficou furiosa.

- ECA! TÁ MALUCA GAROTA!!! – exclamou ela tentando sufocar a outra que se desvencilhava.

- Nya ha há!

- Ué... – começou Sarah sentando-se e olhando ao redor. – Por falar no moleque...cadê ele?

- Verdade...já sumiu de novo. – comentou Ema servindo-se de suco. – Já faz uns dias que venho reparando nesses sumiços do Takato...

- Hum... – começou Kaolla pondo-se em pé com uma cara suspeita. –Vocês já repararam na freqüência de vezes que vemos o Takato conversando com a Kanako pelos cantos...

- Q-quê?! – as outras garotas exclamaram, menos Mei.

- Verdade... – confirmou esta seria enquanto coçava o queixo. – Eles sempre estão conversando baixinho e disfarçam quando alguém chega perto.

- P-peraí! – exclamou Ema. – Vocês tão querendo dizer que...

"ROMANCE SECRETO", foi o que passou na mente de todas ao mesmo tempo:

- Ma-mas...ele é mais de cinco anos mais novo! – exclamou Ema chocada.

- Droga! Era tão obvio! – exclamou Sarah.

- Calma gente...pode ser só viagem nossa... – tentou acalmar os ânimos Shinobu sem sucesso.

- Precisamos pega-los no flagra!! – afirmou enfaticamente Sarah podo-se em pé de um salto.

- H-heim? – surpreendeu-se Ema.

- He...aquele moleque vai se dar mal... – comentou Mei com um sorrisinho maligno.

- Você vem junto Kaolla? – perguntou Sarah à morena.

- Na verdade estou meio ocupada...tenho outros assuntos para tratar. – respondeu Kaolla impassível indo para dentro da pensão.

- "Outros assuntos" ? Como assim? – repetiu Sarah perplexa, Kaolla nunca se recusava a nada na hora de aprontar confusão.

- Teh mais gente! – despediu-se Kaolla antes de entrar na Pensão e sumir da cena.

- Ah... – disse Mei depois de instantes onde todas ficaram reticentes. – Ainda vamos pegar os imorais no flagra? – perguntou referindo-se a Takato e Kanako.

- Ah é!!! – exclamou Sarah voltando a si.- Hu hu...é claro... – respondeu com sombras encobrindo seu rosto.

No interior da Pensão a pequena Kuro passeava sozinha. A gata andava calmamente pelos corredores do lugar quando não voava com suas orelhas para chegar a outras salas mais rapidamente. Ela parecia estar a procura de algo. E disfarçava ao olhar minuciosamente todos os cantos por onde passava.

De repente a gata parou próxima a um grande vaso antigo. O animal ficou alguns instantes observando o objeto empoeirado como se refletisse sobre este. Depois de alguns instantes a gata mostrou suas afiadíssimas garras e pulou dentro do vaso:

- AIEE!!!

Takato saiu de dentro do objeto pulando, segurando o braço esquerdo onde a gata enfiara as garras:

- Mi. – disse meigamente Kuro saindo do vaso.

- Puxa vida Kuro! Você me encontrou de novo! – exclamou Takato irritado com sua falta de capacidade de se esconder de uma gatinha fofa, apesar de saber que Kuro era bem diferente das outras gatinhas fofinhas de estimação. – Desse jeito a mestra vai achar que sou um incompetente. – lamentou-se.

Kuro não pareceu dar atenção a fala do jovem. Virou-se e saiu voando pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Kanako.

- K-Kuro!? Onde você tá indo? – perguntou Takato atrapalhado correndo atrs do animal que dava distância. Alguns minutos de corrida depois o jovem alcançou a gata que estava parada junto à porta do quarto da gerente, aparentemente a sua espera. – A mestra está aqui Kuro? – indagou à ela, mas como ela parecia falar apenas com Kanako voltou-se para porta e abriu-a.

Takato surpreendeu-se ao ver que em vez de sua mestra que estava no meio do quarto com uma vassoura nas mãos era Shinobu:

- Shinobu? – disse ele desconfiado. – O que faz aqui?

- Ah, Takato. – começou a garota sorrindo para ele. – eu estava limpando um pouco, aproveitando que a Kanako não está. Mas, e você? O que faz aqui no quarto da Kanako? – perguntou ela dessa vez assumindo um tom desconfiado.

- Ah...-eu..eu só... – gaguejou ele enquanto procurava uma boa desculpana cabeça. Não havia contado a ninguém sobre o treinamento com Kanako, na verdade a pedido da própria que alegou que as moradoras da Pensão não os deixariam em paz se soubessem do treino, ficariam curiosas e atrapalhando o tempo todo.

- Sabe, as garotas estão desconfiando dessa sua súbita amizade com a Kanako. – disse Shinobu caminhando até a porta do aposento. – Você vai esperar por ela na porta do quarto? – perguntou vendo que o jovem ainda estava parado à esta.

- N-não eu vou...esperar aqui dentro. – respondeu ele temendo o que a garota pudesse pensar dessa fala, mas ainda assim entrando no quarto.

- Hu...até logo então, Takato. – despediu-se Shinobu à porta.

- Até... – respondeu ele virando-se de costas para ir até a varanda.

- Mas era exatamente isso que Shinobu esperava. Ela sorriu sombriamente e puxou uma corda que aparecera ali do nada. Quando Takato percebeu o movimento era tarde: um laço prendeu seu tornozelo direito e puxou-o para o alto, deixando-o de cabeça para baixo:

- Q-quê?! Shinobu? – perguntou ele surpreso olhando para a mulher de longos cabelos acinzentados, foi só então que entendeu a situação. – Não! Mestra!!!

- Shinobu entrou e fechou a porta, sorrindo. Em seguida arrancou fora as roupas, peruca e mascara relevando-se ser na verdade Kanako:

- Que patético... – disse Kanako séria. – Além de ser encontrado por Kuro, caiu no meu disfarce...

- Desculpe mestra! – pediu ele aflito, ainda pendurado pelo tornozelo. Porém Kanako pareceu perceber algo e não prestou atenção no pedido do garoto.

- Droga, essas intrometidas... – disse ela olhando para o lado enquanto apurava os sentidos.

- O que houve mestra? – perguntou Takato curioso.

- Não temos tempo. – disse Kanako indo até ele e desprendendo-o, fazendo o garoto bater de cabeça no chão ("Ai!"). – Venha, temos que ir. – disse ela puxando-o pelo braço mal o deixando se levantar.

- Ir? Pra onde? – perguntou ele erguendo-se desajeitado enquanto Kanako puxava-o na direção da varanda.

- Qualquer lugar longe dessas garotas curiosas... – respondeu a mulher quando pisaram na varanda do quarto. – Vamos. – disse saltando da varanda puxando o garoto consigo. Kuro miou do quarto quando Kanako e Takato (de cara no chão) chegaram ao solo. – Tente despista-las Kuro. Vamos logo.

Kuro viu Takato se levantar todo arranhado e seguir Kanako que já ia descendo as escadarias. Nesse instante, passos de várias pessoas correndo veio se aproximando rapidamente pelo corredor e no segundo seguinte a porta do quarto foi escancarada:

- O que estão fazendo pervertidos?! – exclamou Sarah vasculhando o aposento com o olhar sendo alcançada por Mei, Ema e a verdadeira Shinobu.

- Sarah, eu ainda acho que estão enganadas. – argumentou Ema sem ser ouvida.

- Ué? Cadê eles? – perguntou Mei e Sarah foi direto a varanda.

- Ei! Lá vão eles!!! – exclamou Sarah apontando para Takato e Kanako que sumiam descendo as escadarias. – Droga! Cadê a Kaolla com as armas de captura nessas horas?! – perguntou-se furiosa quando as outras chegaram na varanda também.

- Fugiram... – disse Shinobu com cara de desconfiada. – Será mesmo...?

- Ah... – disse Ema sem argumentos diante daquela fuga descarada.

- Só nos resta uma alternativa. – disse Mei muito séria.

- Qual? – perguntou Sarah ansiosa.

- Segui-los... – sentenciou Mei e a pequena Kuro não conseguiu pensar em nada que pudesse impedi-las.

- Mi... (gota)

- Ah...mestra, por que saímos daquele jeito da Pensão?

Takato e Kanako andando pelas ruas próximas da pensão no bairro Hinata a quase meia hora, nesse meio tempo o garoto mal havia conseguido trocar algumas palavras com sua mestra. Na verdade desde que iniciara seu treinamento do estilo Urashima, as únicas coisas que ouvira de Kanako foram referentes aos treinos. Isso intimidava o jovem, seis anos mais novo.

- O que eu disse sobre as garotas estarem desconfiadas era verdade. – respondeu kanako impassível.

- Ah...mestra, onde estamos indo? – perguntou Takato tentando quebrar o gelo da conversa.

- ... Não precisa me chamar de "mestra" fora dos treinos. – disse a mulher misteriosa de cabelos pretos e olhos orientais. – Chame-me apenas de Kanako.

- C-certo...Kanako. – confirmou Takato ficando feliz por poder chamar a mulher pelo primeiro nome. – Então, onde nós estamos indo...Ka..Kanako? – repetiu a pergunta.

- ... Não sei ao certo... – respondeu Kanako olhando ao redor. – Que tal sorvete? – perguntou apontando para a sorveteria próxima.

- C-claro! – respondeu Takato ficando nervoso com o convite.

Os dois foram à sorveteria, compraram seus sorvetes e sentaram-se à uma mesa para come-los com calma:

- Ah...K-Kanako... – começou Takato parecendo sem jeito. – Sinto muito se eu te aborreço durante os treinos com meus fracassos. – disse envergonhado antes de começar a comer seu sorvete.

- ... – Kanako olhou para o garoto enquanto comia a primeira colherada do seu sorvete e em seguida disse. – É normal que isso aconteça por isso eu disse que o estilo Urashima era para poucos...

- Sei...mas...se não quiser mais me treinar...sabe...eu vou entender... – disse o garoto evitando olhar para Kanako.

- Não fale bobagens. – respondeu esta séria. – E vamos deixar esses assuntos de treinamentos para a hora certa. – completou finalizando a conversa.

A alguns metros dali, de um cartaz antigo, saíam três pares de binóculos na direção de Kanako e Takato:

- E-eles...estão tomando sorvete...? – perguntou Ema o óbvio pois não acreditava nos seus olhos.

- I-isso é...é o que chamam de...encontro?! – perguntou Sarah também incrédula.

- Hum... – resmungou Mei.

- Então nossa suspeitas eram verdadeiras!!!!! – exclamou a loira enraivecida ("Psiu! Ce tá falando muito alto Sarah!" advertiu Ema aos sussurros.). – Temos que comunicar as outras esse escândalo!!! – ("Sarah!").

- Esse garoto tá ferrado... – sentenciou Mei malignamente.

- Vamos voltar à Pensão garotas! – ordenou Sarah fervorosa.

- M-mas...

- Lets go!

- Kanako? Por que você veio para a Pensão Hinata? – perguntou Takato depois de alguns minutos de silencio entre eles.

- ... Na verdade, a vovó, Hinata Urashima, me pediu para cuidar desse patrimônio da família por algum tempo. – respondeu Kanako impassível.

- Ah...certo... – disse o garoto fitando o rosto quase sem expressão da mulher a sua frente. Seu jeito misterioso fazia a curiosidade do jovem fervilhar. – Ah...Kanako? Er... e... você tem namorado?

- Quê?! –exclamou Kanako, quase se engasgando com sorvete.

- E que...você é tão bonita...e viaja pelo mundo não?...Bem...pensei que talvez... – tentou explicar-se o garoto enquanto corava, na verdade piorando as coisas. Kanako também corou levemente ao ouvir o elogio do garoto.

- N-não t-t-tenho tempo p-pra isso... – respondeu ela gaguejando mais do que parecia desconcertada. – Você é muito atrevido não? Fazendo esse tipo de pergunta...

- Ah? N-não! – exclamou ele ficando nervoso ao entender o que Kanako queria dizer. – Não me entenda mal! Eu só...

- Você já não está bem encrencado com aquelas duas? – perguntou a mulher com tom de insinuação.

- D-duas?!? – exclamou Takato nervoso, sem entender. – Mas do que você está falando?

- Heim? Vai dizer que você não percebeu? – perguntou Kanako incrédula (gota).

- O que?

- Deixa pra lá...

Os dois terminaram o sorvete e começaram a caminhar de volta para a Pensão Hinata. A tarde já estava quase terminado, o céu estava tingido de um vivo laranja quando eles cruzaram uma pequena praça:

- Kanako...nós somos amigos agora? - perguntou Takato inocentemente.

- A...amigos? - Kanako ficou surpresa com a pregunta do garoto. - Bem...acho que...que sim... - confirmou meio sem jeito. Ninguém, até onde ela se lembrava, tinha lhe feitouma pergunta dessas.

- Que bom! - exclamou o jovem feliz. - Antes de conhecer a Pensão Hinata eu nem tinha amigos, agora até você é minha amiga!

- Ah...

- Sabe, uma pessoas sem amigos é uma pessoa incompleta. - disse Takato e Kanako passou o resto do trajeto até a Pensão refletindo sobre as estranhas palavras do garoto.

- ZAN-GAN-KEN!!!!!

Hiro partiu um pedaço de madeira em dois com sua espada de madeira. Já era a décima vez que repetia o exercício:

- Muito bom, Hiro. Você leva jeito pra isso! - exclamou Motoko que o observava enquanto escrevia. - Acho que por hoje já está bom, amanhã veremos se vai se sair tão bem contra mim...

- Quê?! Mas eu só treino a um mês! – exclamou o homem assustado coma possibilidade de lutar contra a mestra do estilo shinmei.

- Ha ha ha! Não se preocupe, prometo que não vou matá-lo. – prometeu a espadachim rindo.

- Ugh...

- GENTE ! GENTE! – berravam Sarah e Mei vindo correndo até o pátio onde estavam Hiro e Motoko.

- O que houve? – perguntou a mulher as garotas quando estas pararam ao chegar a eles.

- UM ESCANDALO! – exclamou Sarah quando Ema as alcançava.

- Escândalo? – perguntou Hiro.

- UM CRIME!! – exclamou Mei.

- Crime? – Motoko ficou perplexa.

- Ei! Não exagerem! – disse Ema para as outras duas que estavam empolgadas.

- Não é exagero! – afirmou Mei enfaticamente.

- É uma perversão! – afirmou Sarah.

- Perversão?! – perguntaram chocados Hiro, Motoko e Ema.

- Vocês não vão acreditar... – começou Sarah em tom teatral.

Sarah e Mei relataram tudo o que tinham visto (e muito mais) para os espadachins, além de enfatizarem o comportamento estranho dos "amantes" nos últimos tempos, o que era do conhecimento de todos.

- Quê? O Takato e a Kanako, amantes?! – exclamou Hiro simplesmente chocado.

- Mas o que estão dizendo... a Kanako sempre foi apaixonada pelo Urashima. – argumentou Motoko.

- Ora, Motoko! O Keitarô tá casado agora, é natural que a Kanako procure outra pessoa! – contra-argumentou Sarah.

- Meu irmão... – Hiro ainda não conseguira voltar a pensar com o choque daquela noticia.

- Ainda acho que é absurdo. – sentenciou Motoko, convicta. – Não faz o estilo da Kanako agarrar garotinhos. Não acredite nelas Hiro. – disse a mulher ao outro que parecia quase convencido.

- Ah...tá. – confirmou Hiro abobalhado. – E-eu tenho que ver se o banho está limpo...

- Certo, vou com você. – disse Motoko olhando de lado para as garotas que, tinha certeza, que insistiriam até convencer o jovem. Entraram na Pensão deixando Sarah, Mei e Ema para trás.

- Esperem! – exclamou Sarah seguindo-os.

- Vocês são surdos? – perguntou Mei irritada seguindo-os também.

- Ga-garotas! – disse Ema não querem ficar pra trás.

Kanako entrou apenas de toalha no banho ao ar livre que estava vazio. Ela entrou na água quente enquanto seus pensamentos estavam mil. A conversa divertida que tivera aquela tarde com Takato a fizera ver algo com muita clareza: ela nunca tivera amigos. Claro que já sabia disso, mas as palavras daquele garoto "arrumadinho" e bonzinho a fizera perceber o peso dessa realidade. _"Uma pessoa sem amigos é uma pessoa incompleta"_ , por que isso a perturbava tanto? Afinal ela não estava ali para fazer amigos! Estava ali para descobrir o grande segredo que a tornaria mestra do estilo Urashima! Isso sim era importante, e só porque decidira se distrair treinando um garotinho que ela teria que levar a sério o que ele dizia. Não mesmo...

Entrementes, Takato estava suando frio, apesar do vapor estar quase o sufocando. Ele estava disfarçado de pedra para tentar pegar Kanako desprevenida durante o banho. Sabia que aquilo poderia parecer algo de errado, mas ele tinha que mostrar a sua mestra que estava evoluindo em técnica.

Takato se posicionou às costas da mulher, pronto para atacar. Uma mínima ondulação na água fez Kanako despertar de seu devaneio e abrir os olhos. Takato preparou-se para avançar.

"3...2...1...".

Kanako sorriu.

"Boa tentativa, garoto".

SPLASH!!!

Takato largou seu disfarce e saltou com um chute na direção de Kanako. Esta por sua vez virou e segurou a perna do garoto, jogando-o mais a frente, direto na água:

- Argh! – exclamou Takto ao emergir na água quente. – Eu não acredito!

- ... Devo admitir que você é ousado. – disse Kanako satisfeita. – E criativo também. Mas ainda está longe de me pegar desprevenida.

- Droga... – disse baixinho o garoto. – Não pense que vou desistir assim!! – exclamou ele avançando na direção de Kanako.

- Tsc... quer lutar? – riu-se a mulher assumindo postura de luta. – Pois tente.

Takato tentou socar Kanako, mas esta segurou seu pulso com firmeza e com uma força descomunal o fez imergir completamente na água. O jovem não deixou barato, agarrou o outro braço de Kanako e a puxou para o fundo também e a disputa tornou-se subaquática:

- Ei gente! É sério! – disse Sarah.

Varias pessoas vinham se aproximando do banho, mas nem Takato nem Kanako ouviram, pois estavam imersos na água. Hiro abriu a porta do banho e entrou seguido de Motoko, Sarah, Mei e Ema:

- Já disse que isso é bobagem. – disse Motoko meio irritada. – É claro que o Takato e a Kanako não são "amantes secretos". Isso é...

Mas nesse instante o fôlego de Takato acabou e ele e Kanako emergiram da água. Como tinha menos fôlego, o garoto quase desmaiara e acabou caindo por cima da mulher:

- Ei garoto! Levanta! – ordenou Kanako para o outro que estava com o rosto próximo ao seu.

- Ah... desculpe. – disse ele tentando se ajeitar ainda tonto.

Foi só então que os dois "amantes" perceberam que não estavam sozinhos. Hiro(reticências), Motoko(idem), Sarah(gota), Ema(idem) e Mei(brilho nos olhos) olhavam mudos para o casal abraçado, Kanako completamente nua, pois sua toalha saíra durante a briga subaquática:

- Ah... – disse Kanako.

- Ah... – repetiu Motoko.

- O-o-o-o quê... – tentou perguntar Hiro que estava branco como o papel.

- Ops... – disse Takato pasmo, esquecendo-se de sair de cima de Kanako.

"QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA!!!!!"

Sarah e Mei(sorrindo) espancaram Takato que foi parar do outro lado do banho. Kanako porém se desviou dos ataques, pegou sua toalha e saiu da água:

- AIEE!! – berrava Takato.

- Morra infeliz!!! – berrava Sarah esmurrando o garoto.

- se "ferrô", idiota! – exclamou Mei batendo também.

- Socorro!!! Eu não fiz nada!!! – exclamou o garoto tentando se proteger se sucesso dos golpes das garotas.

- O que está havendo aqui Kanako? Explique-se! – ordenou Motoko parecendo transtornada apontando para a mulher de toalha.

- Meu irmão...meu irmão... – repetia baixinho Hiro sem acreditar no que tinha visto(lágrimas).

- Claro que eu posso explicar. – disse Kanako impassível.

- Pode???? – exclamaram Sarah, Mei, Ema e Hiro. As duas primeiras parando de bater automaticamente em Takato.

- Graças a Deus... – disse Takato que já estavam pensando que morreria.

Quinze minutos depois estavam todos (devidamente secos e vestidos) sentados à mesa no refeitório da Pensão Hinata. Como já era tarde, Hiro e Takato jantariam na pensão antes de irem para casa.

Como havia dito, Kanako podia explicar o porquê de ela e Takato terem agido de maneira suspeita no ultimo mês. Claro que preferia manter segredo, mas com a cena do banho isso não seria nada saudável para os dois. Hiro e Ema pareceram aliviadíssimos ao saber que se tratava de um grande mal-entendido. Sarah ficou perplexa(um pouco aliviada também) e Mei profundamente desapontada:

- Nossa Takato. Você treinando jiu-jitsu com a Kanako...legal. – comentou Shinobu admirada mais com a coragem de treinar com Kanako do que por outra coisa.

- Hunf... – resmungou Mei.

- Puxa...cheguei a pensar que não conhecia mais a "tampinha-Kanako". – comentou Motoko rindo.

- Ei! – exclamou Kanako.

- E onde você estava Kaolla?- perguntou Sarah à morena tentando distrair-se daquele assunto.

- Ah...deixa isso pro próximo capitulo, Sarah. – respondeu Kaolla sorrindo aumentando a curiosidade da loira quando ela percebeu a resposta que recebera.

- Quê?

- Ufa... – deixou escapar Hiro e Ema o fintou curiosa deixando desconcertado. Mas, para a sorte de ambos, ela apenas sorriu com entendimento e o jovem retribuiu.

- Ué? Que papo esquisito é esse? – perguntou Mei para Kaolla e Sarah.

- Ah? – perguntou de volta a loira que ainda confusa.

- Do que você tá falando, baixinha? – perguntou Kaolla com tom de inocência e Mei ficou muito vermelha.

- Baixinha!?!

- as discussões continuaram durante o jantar inteiro. Kanako apenas observou as palhaçadas típicas da Pensão Hinata se desenrolarem, de repente lhe veio a mente:

"_Sabe, uma pessoa sem amigos é uma pessoa incompleta"._

Estranho.

Kanako olhou ao redor e se questionou: será que realmente não tinha amigos? Não seria aquela sensação boa que tinha no meio daquelas bagunças da pensão uma prova de que, mesmo sem saber, tinha grandes amizades ali?

- O que houve, gerente? – perguntou Motoko, que estava sentada ao seu lado, sorrindo. – Sentindo-se de volta à casa?

- ... – Kanako refletiu por alguns segundos, mas sorriu como resposta à espadachim e voltou a observar a confusão divertida de um simples jantar naquele lugar único chamado Pensão Hinata.

"É. Quem sabe eu me sinta de volta".


	5. Expedição ao centro do lab MoruMoru

LOVE HINA RETURN

**Urashima 05: Expedição ao centro do laboratório Moru-Moru**

Sábado de manhã, o vento e sol forte já se mostravam radiantes como vinha sendo rotineiro na cidade Hinata.

Hiro Watanabe ajeitava o lado de fora da Casa de Chá que mais tarde abriria. Gostava daquele trabalho, apesar de pequeno e simples era ele que estava dando a ele e seu irmão a chance de terem uma vida tranqüila e feliz, coisa que ambos não tinham desde a perda do pai, mas que pareciam ter reencontrado naquela singular Pensão Hinata:

- Bom dia Hiro! Puxa, você acorda cedo até no sábado, heim! – cumprimentou uma voz de alguém que vinha até ele.

- Takato!? – exclamou ao ver que se tratava de seu irmão. – Oras, e você que se arruma até no sábado, heim? – comentou notando a camisa social azul impecável com calça parda e sapatos brilhantes que este trajava.

- Claro! – respondeu o garoto ajeitando os cabelos. – Que impressão eu causaria se usasse outras roupas?! – questionou convencido de seu argumento e Hiro concluiu em pensamento que talvez o irmão ficasse parecendo apenas um garoto de 16 anos como todos os outros.

- Mas... o que faz aqui sábado de manhã? – perguntou o irmão mais velho curioso com o fato mudando o assunto da conversa.

- Ah, que graça tem o fim de semana longe dos amigos? – perguntou em resposta Takato. – Por falar nisso, deixa eu ir logo falar com aquelas garotas!

- Ah... ta bom... até logo, então... – despediu-se Hiro surpreso e admirado com a resposta.

- Tchau! – despediu-se Takato recomeçando sua corrida até a Pensão Hinata sem esperar mais nem um instante.

Hiro ficou apenas observando o irmão sumir na direção da pensão, pensado. Estava realmente feliz que de um nerd calado e sem amigos o irmão tenha se tornado um cara que presa à companhia dos amigos, isso com toda certeza era bom pra alguém na idade dele. Mas... as possibilidades iam surgindo em sua mente e cada vez elas se tornavam mais engraçadas e prováveis:

- Será que ele está...?

- Droga, mas nem no sábado eu me livro desse idiota. – reclamou Mei Narusegawa em um tom bem audível, emburrada em um canto. Ema(gota).

Ela, Ema, Sarah, Takato e Kaolla estavam sentados em um dos pátios abertos da pensão. Era mesmo muito difícil ficar trancafiado em um aposento com o calor que já fazia. O verão não deixava trégua para que alguém esquecesse de que ele já estava ali com força total.

- He he. Quer dizer que a gora você é um lutador? – perguntou Sarah em tom de deboche.

- N-na verdade ainda estou começando meu treinamento. – explicou o jovem nervoso com a pergunta.

- Dexa de bancar o gostosinho, moleque! – exclamou Sarah dando um soco na direção do rosto de Takato esperando que este o defende-se, mas acertou em cheio o nariz dele.

PLECT!

- AIEE!!!!! – berrou Takato levando as mãos à face. Todas ficaram surpresas por ele ter sido acertado tão facilmente (Mei: Onomatopéia engraçada..."plect"!).

- Ah... me desc... digo, como você é moleque cara! - disse nervosa Sarah.

- Você ta bem Takato?! – perguntou Ema preocupada indo para perto do garoto para vê-lo melhor.

- Não entendo esse cara... – comentou Mei sem parecer se importar.

- Ai... não se preocupem, acho que só desloquei o nariz – disse Takato ainda fazendo careta, com as mãos bem próximas ao rosto.

- Kaolla, conserta o nariz dele! – ordenou Sarah, que estava aflita, virando-se para a morena.

- Desculpe, Sarah. – disse Kaolla séria levantando-se. – Preciso resolver umas coisas. Até logo.

- Quê?! – exclamou a loira estupefata, mas Kaolla entrou na pensão sem olhar para trás. – Ah...(gota) Já sei! Mei, conserta o nariz dele!!! – ordenou Sarah novamente apontando desta vez para a ruiva sentada mais distante que observava a dor de Takato com desprezo, enquanto afinava seu violão.

- Eu? – perguntou ela surpresa com a ordem.

- Ela!?!? – exclamou Ema ainda mais preocupada.

- Hu... será um prazer. – disse a jovem Narusegawa abrindo um sorriso maligno que assustou os outros três enquanto se aproximava de Takato.

- P-por favor... tenha cui... AARGH!!!! – berrou ele quando Mei recolocou seu nariz no lugar inesperadamente, a dor foi tão forte que ele desmaiou.

- Takato!?! – exclamou Ema chocada enquanto já tentava acorda-lo.

- Hunf... molenga. – reclamou Mei que parecia ter se divertido muito.

Sarah, porém, estava refletindo sobre a atitude de Kaolla. Já era a segunda vez que ela agia de maneira estranha: dizia que estava ocupada e ia para o seu quarto de onde não saía mais o dia inteiro. Realmente a curiosidade da garota não agüentava tanto mistério:

- Garotas, acho que temos uma nova investigação nas mãos. – disse ela já segurando uma lupa.

- Quê? – perguntou Ema(gota).

- Eba! – exclamou Mei erguendo o punho no ar.

- Ãh? – perguntou Takato voltando a si, sem entender nada.

Dez minutos mais tarde, os quatro adolescentes estavam reunidos no quarto de Sarah. O lugar estava sombrio e a única luz no cômodo iluminava um complexo mapa da Pensão Hinata:

- E então? - Sarah perguntou a Mei que analisava concentrada o mapa.

- Devemos utilizar a passagem sudoeste e seguir até a junção central. – respondeu esta apontando o trajeto no mapa enquanto falava. – Depois vamos pela passagem norte, creio que o inimigo não terá proteção neste ponto.

- O inimigo? – repetiu Ema sem entender. – Mas não vamos entrar no quarto da Kaolla?

- Calada, soldado-raso! – ordenou Sarah chicoteando a mão da garota com uma régua.

- Ai!

- Nossa... então a Pensão Hinata tem todas essas passagens secretas? – admirou-se Takato.

- Vamos mesmo levar esse panaca, general? – perguntou Mei à Sarah e Takato sentiu-se ofendido.

- Claro que sim! Quem você acha que usaríamos de isca em uma emergência? – explicou a loira como se dissesse algo mais do que obvio.

- Quê?! – exclamou Takato surpreendido.

- Mas você não tem jeito mesmo Mei. – comentou Ema sorrindo da piada.

- Chega de papo. Vamos agir tropa! – exclamou Sarah de repente surpreendendo a todos.

- Sim general! – exclamou Mei em resposta recuperando-se da surpresa.

- P-peraí! Eu também? – perguntou Ema ansiosa.

- He he... essas garotas... – disse Takato sorrindo.

Eles saíram do quarto e dirigiram-se até um corredor próximo ao refeitório. Mei empurrou uma mesinha revelando uma passagem na parede.("Oohhh..." admiraram-se Ema e Takato):

- É por aqui que entramos. – disse ela apontando o buraco.

- Muito bem soldado! – exclamou Sarah ansiosa. – Vamos lá um de cada vez. – disse apontando o buraco. – disse apontando para Takato e Ema.

- Ah... você pode ir na frente Mei? – pediu Takato inocentemente. As três garotas olharam surpresas para ele, isso por que Mei estava de saia e a passagem era baixa, teriam que passar engatinhando.

Houve um silencio demorando onde Takato não conseguiu entender o motivo da cara das garotas:

- VOCÊ VAI NA FRENTE!!!!!! – berraram escandalosamente Sarah e Mei voando com chutes para cima dele.

- ARGH! Socorro!!!! – exclamou ele tentando se proteger com os braços.

Porém o feitiço virou contra as feiticeiras. Sarah conseguiu desequilibrar Takato que acabou caindo no chão por cima de...

- SAI DAQUI DESGRAÇA!!!!!!!!! – berrou Mei socando Takato que foi a uns dez metros distante.

- AUORGHER!!!!! – foi o único som que ele conseguiu emitir enquanto voava e colidia contra a parede oposta.

- Nossa... – disse Sarah assombrada. – Isso me fez lembrar tanto a Naru eo Keitarô... – comentou nostálgica. – Você deve ter a mesma força para bater em tarados que ela... deve ser coisa de família...

Ema(gota).

Depois que Takato acordou e colocou uma bandagem na barriga e um curativo no rosto. O grupo de exploradores começou sua jornada pelas passagens da Pensão Hinata rumo ao quarto de Kaolla Su. Sarah, Mei, Takato(devidamente vendado) e Ema seguiram pelos túneis segundo as ordens da ruivinha. Eles subiram e desceram, de um lado para o outro, adentrando pelas passagens por quase uma hora até que chegaram a uma saída estreita:

- Uau... – disse Takato depois de ser retirado da passagem e retirar a venda. O grupo havia chegado em uma espécie de selva tropical, tudo que se via eram árvores e mata fechada por todos os lados.

- Puxa isso parece a Amazônia... – comentou Ema também abobalhada com a visão. – Que lugar é esse?

- É o quarto da Kaolla. – respondeu Sarah que estava acostumada com o lugar.

- Não era mais fácil perguntar para Kaolla o motivo de tanto mistério ao invés de invadir o quarto dela? – sugeriu Takato que sempre preferia soluções pacíficas.

- Logo se vê que é um tapado... – respondeu Mei mal-humorada. Com certeza a garota não preferia soluções pacíficas.

- Vamos devagar agora. Ela pode perceber a nossa presença. – advertiu Sarah puxando uma faca para abrir caminho entre a vegetação. Os outros três a seguiram em silêncio.

O quarto era enorme, na verdade nem parecia mesmo um quarto de tão grande. Os jovens andaram pela selva fechada por vinte minutos sem encontrar nada além de árvores e mato. Era tudo tão realista que o calor parecia mesmo equatorial, mesmo para o verão japonês era estranho um clima daquele dentro de casa:

- Ainda quero entender como ela faz isso... é surreal demais. – comentou Mei baixinho enxugando o suor do rosto.

- Não é tão difícil quanto parece. – respondeu Sarah que havia ajudado a cientista a conceber aquela tecnologia aparentemente absurda enquanto prestava toda a atenção aos sons. Inesperadamente ela parou de andar e Mei, Ema e Takato colidiram levemente uns nos outros.

- O que foi Sarah? – perguntou a Narusegawa irritada por ter quase sido derrubada pela desajeitada Ema.

- Silêncio! – ordenou a loura muito séria o todos fizeram o máximo de silêncio que conseguiram atentos aos sons.

Alguma coisa se moveu mais a frente em meio a mata. Os quatro jovens se encolheram ligeiramente eu perceber um vulto bem maior que o de um ser humano no local de onde vinham os sons. Nenhum deles ousava respirar normalmente, afinal nunca se sabia o que se poderia encontrar no quarto da princesa de Moru Moru. Mei sentiu uma sucção de ar as suas costas e viu que Ema estava prestes a espirar e revelar a presença intrusa deles ali.

"Droga!" pensou a garota.

"Essa não... segura aí Ema!" pensou Sarah.

"Xii..." concluiu Takato já tendo certeza do que ocorreria.

ATCHIIM!!!!

_QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?_

O vulto se moveu rapidamente por entre a vegetação na direção deles. Sua agilidade foi tamanha que não houve tempo nem para os jovens pensarem e se esconder:

_NÃO FAÇAM MOVIMENTOS BRUSCOS._

- Mas que m... – disse Mei completando a frase sem emitir som vendo o perfil chocante do ser.

A criatura a frente deles era simplesmente espantosa. Um ser de dois metros e meio de altura, parecendo feita de rocha, flutuando a vinte centímetros do chão, sem algo que lembrasse uma cabeça encarava os quatro adolescentes humanos sem sinais de emoção ao qualquer coisa que uma pessoa pudesse perceber.

Sarah segurava a faca que usara para abrir a mata com força; Mei suava frio, mas continuava encarando o monstro sem hesitar; Takato fechou os punhos e engoliu em seco; Ema sentiu que estava prestes a desmaiar. Em menos de dois segundos um sistema interno do ser lhe forneceu todas as informações possíveis além de uma descrição breve de cada um dos seus alvos enquanto ele passava seus microscópicos olhos por estes.

"Sarah McDowell" informou a voz interna do ser enquanto repassava informações técnicas sobre as habilidades físicas desta para seu banco de dados. "15 anos. Estrangeira que adora fazer bagunça e comentários que coleciona artefatos falantes".

"Ema Maeda, 16 anos. Garota abobada que só se dá mal em tudo".

"Mei Narusegawa, 15 anos. Garota misteriosa que parece ter aversão a todos os homens".

"Takato Watanabe, 16 anos. Inteligente e simpático que sempre apanha muito, mas continua sendo amigável."(gota).

- I-i-i-i-i...i-isso é... um... e-et? – gaguejou Ema depois de quase um minutos de silencio onde ninguém se moveu ou fez coisa alguma. Estava mesmo quase desmaiando.

- Pode se preparar seu et de laboratório... – ameaçou Sarah dando um passo a frente erguendo a faca que segurava. Todos os outros sentiram que estavam condenados.

_ESPERE._ Disse o ser misterioso. _NÃO É PRECISO..._

- Ema! – exclamou Takato aparando a garota quando ela desmaiou("Tava demorando..." comentou Mei tremendo).

- OIEW GALERA!!!! – berrou Kaolla vindo até eles pendurada em um cipó. Ela parecia achar bem normal a presença do ser monstruoso porque não fez nenhum comentário sobre este ao pousar entre os exploradores e a criatura.

- Kaolla!!!! Mas que bicho é esse aqui no seu quarto?! – questionou imediatamente Mei sentindo que tinham uma pequena chance de sobreviverem com a presença da princesa-cientista.

- È! E também: por que você está esquisita nesses últimos dias?! – acrescentou Sarah ("No fim acabou perguntando pra ela..." pensou Takato(gota)).

- Ora, mas essa é bem fácil! – disse a morena animada. – A resposta para as duas perguntas é a mesma!

- A mesma? – estranhou Takato, mas rapidamente entendeu. – Ah! Você estava construindo essa coisa, não é? Por isso se trancava no seu... er... quarto! – deduziu dizendo a ultima parte observando o estranho aspecto daquele "quarto".

- Nya, você é esperto Takato! Uma boa cobaia... – comentou Kaolla em resposta afirmativa à teoria do garoto.

- Mas... que coisa é essa Kaolla? Já vi você criar um bocado de coisa estranha, mas isso... – perguntou Sarah que realmente não fazia idéia do que se tratava aquele ser.

- Ora, minha cara Sarah. – começou a outra com um tom teatral. – Este é meu mais poderoso e perfeito invento de todos. Eu os apresento ao Mecha Tamago One-Hundred!

_OLÁ _cumprimentou o mecha que tinha na verdade uma voz bem maia amigável do que seu antecessor. Todos ficaram boquiabertos:

- Ah... olá. – respondeu Takato abismado.

- V-você é um... mecha tamago? – admirou-se Ema que havia acordado durante a conversa.

- Caraça... que bicho feio... – comentou Mei olhando com desconfiança para o robô.

_DESCULPE SE MINHA APARÊNCIA NÃO LHE AGRADA, MEI NARUSEGAWA._ Disse o mecha curvando-se ligeiramente em sinal de respeito deixando Sarah, Ema, Takato e principalmente Mei boquiabertos. Kaolla sorriu orgulhosa:

- Viram? Além de possuir um conjunto novo de funcionalidades o Mecha Tamago One-Hundred é perfeitamente sociável e controlável, não oferecendo riscos à população civil. – explicou ela dando a impressão de uma daquelas vendedoras perspicaz de produtos para a cozinha que costumava aparecer na tv.

- O que? Ele é pacífico? – perguntou Sarah franzindo a testa. – Mas que graça tem?

- Heim?! – Takato não acreditou no comentário da loira. Será que aquele pessoal da Pensão Hinata não podia viver sem destruir tudo e arriscar a vida?!?!

- Ah... é que depois do "acidentezinho" com o Ninty-Nine, decidi mudar meu plano de dominação global. – explicou Kaolla também parecendo não gostar da idéia de falta de agressividade.

- "Acidentezinho"... – repetiu Kaolla lembrando-se da confusão com Kanako.(gota).

- Ah... então não passa de um robô bobão! – riu-se Mei tacando uma pedrinha no mecha.

- 100 seguro! – confirmou Kaolla.

Porém, quando a pedrinha atingiu o robô ela desintegrou instantaneamente. Todas as luzes azuis pelo corpo do mecha tornaram-se vermelhas, colorindo todo o cenário. Um alarme soou alto.

_MODO DE ANIQUILAÇÃO ATIVADO._

- Heim?! – exclamou Takato surpreso e confuso sem esconder o pavor.

- Ah... – tentou dizer ema agarrando o braço do garoto com força.

- "100 seguro"... – repetiu Sarah com um olhar frio para Kaolla.

- Epa... – disse Mei voltando a suar frio.

_DESTRUIR. ANIQUILAR._

O mecha abriu diversas partes de seu corpo de onde saíram quase quinze tipos de armas diferentes. Ele disparou um laser em um árvore que desintegrou instantaneamente. Os cinco olharam mudos para o lugar onde estivera o vegetal:

- Corre!!!!!! – berrou Sarah e todos fugiram em diversas direções pelo meio da mata selvagem daquele quarto surreal. Apesar do perigo iminente, a risada de Kaolla era alta como o alarme do mecha:

- Nya ha ha!

- Ema, não aperte tanto! – exclamou Takato que levava a nerd, ainda segurando firmemente seu braço.

- Ai "meda"! – xingou Mei enquanto se embrenhava pelo mato.

- Que coisa mais irreal... – comentou Sarah para si. – Por que eu tenho que fazer parte de um mangá tão sem-noção!? E ainda num fic tão idiota!?

O mecha se deslocou com agilidade por entre a vegetação. Bastou meio segundo para aparecer bem na frente de Takato e Ema apontando suas inúmeras armas letais.

- Ah... – disse Ema branca como papel. – Ba... ba...

- Cuidado, Ema! – berrou o garoto empurrando a jovem para longe quando o robô enlouquecido atirou na direção desta. Ema caiu atrás de uma árvore e o raio mortal atingiu apenas o ar. – Esconda-se! – mandou ele olhando pela última vez para a garota de óculos antes de atirar uma pedra direto em uma das armas do mecha.

A estratégia de Takato funcionara. Mecha Tamago One-Hundred virou todos os seus canhões para o jovem que saiu correndo na direção oposta. As rajadas passavam a centímetros de seu corpo enquanto o mecha o perseguia por aquela selva sem fim:

- AIE!!! – Sarah berrou quando um laser passou bem na sua frente e Takato passou correndo por ali com o imenso robô em seu encalço.

"Droga, ele vai acabar me acertando." Pensava o garoto enquanto fazia o máximo para impedir que o mecha tivesse uma boa visão dele. "Mas como eu ARGH!". Takato tropeçou em algo e desabou violentamente, ficando cheio de arranhões profundos:

- Takato! – exclamou Sarah ao ver o mecha mais a frente preparando os canhões.

_ELIMINAR ALVO_ disse One-Hundred mirando suas armas no indefeso garoto a sua frente.

- O que?! – gritou Ema aflita, não podia ver Takato, mas a exclamação de Sarah a sobressaltara. – Ele vai...? Ei... mas o que é isso?

- Ah... d-droga... – gaguejou o garoto quase sem mover a boca. O suor escorreu pelo seu rosto e seu coração bateu doído quando as luzes das armas desintegradoras começaram a acender.

- O moleque vai morrer?! – exclamou Mei incrédula. - Mas isso é ilógico...

- He... sabia que minhas armas eram boas! – ("Kaolla!!!!" indignou-se Mei).

Takato fechou os olhos para não ver seu último segundo. Não havia nada a ser feito... ele morreria ali? No quinto capítulo da estória?! Mas ele não era um dos personagens importantes?!?! Mas como um autor pode ser tão estúpido!?!?! Provavelmente era mesmo seu fim se, no instante no qual o mecha já se preparava pro disparo, sua força não fosse cortada e ele simplesmente tombasse de lado como um boneco de metal bem grande:

- ... ? – Takato estranhou o fato de ainda estar vivo e decidiu abrir os olhos. – Mas o que?!

- Ué? O que houve? – perguntou Sarah indo até o robô aparentemente desligado.

- Você tá vivo?! – surpreendeu-se Mei chegando até a cena junto com Kaolla.

- Mecha Tamago One-Hundred... – choramingou Kaolla indo até seu invento com ar de quem parecia ter perdido um filho. – Mas como pode ter quebrado tão rápido? Era tão perfeito...

- Na verdade... ele não está quebrado. – disse Ema aparecendo pelo meio da vegetação.

- Não?! – indagou Sarah pulando para longe do mecha inativo.

- Não. Eu só... – começou Ema mostrando um plug com um grosso cabo. - ... puxei ele da tomada.

- Tomada!?!? – exclamou Mei indignada.

- Nya ha ha! Quase perfeito... – admitiu Kaolla coçando a cabeça.

- Ah... ufa... – disse Takato respirando tão aliviando como se fosse a primeira vez na vida quer realmente respirasse.

- Er... – tentou dizer Sarah sem acreditar em tudo aquilo. – Só podia ser coisa da Kaolla mesmo... – (gota).

- Espero que depois dessa você desista de ficar aqui todos os dias seu moleque. – disse Mei esperançosa.

Os cinco amigos estavam em um dos pátios abertos da Pensão Hinata. Era fim de tarde e Sarah e Ema ainda passavam sermões em Kaolla pelo ocorrido:

- O que? Mas hoje foi tão legal! – argumentou Takato com a barriga e o braço enfaixados, além de estar com vários arranhões e machucados pelo corpo.

- Puxa vida Kaolla! Se não fosse a tapada da Ema, agente estava era morto agora! - brigou Sarah.

- Ah... – tentou defender-se Ema sem encontrar argumentos.

- Nya ha ha!

- Você é masoquista ou o quê, moleque?

- Ei, Mei! Por que você é tão dura comigo? – perguntou o jovem Watanabe ofendido com o "masoquista".

- Num liga não. Ela trata assim todos os homens. – disse Sarah intrometendo-se.

- Ah... cala a boca. – mandou a mal-criada Mei Narusegawa.

- Capítulo estranho esse né, Ema? – perguntou Kaolla com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Hum... pode ser, mas todas as estórias tem que ter episódios assim. – comentou Ema.

Takato parou e observou enquanto as garotas continuavam a conversar. Realmente ele se divertia naquela Pensão Hinata. Cada vez mais ele se convencia de que havia alguma magia naquele lugar que tornava especial... ou seria...? Não, não, ele não queria pensar nisso agora, bastava naquele instante saber que gostava daquele lugar e suas moradoras, talvez até demais de uma delas, mas só o tempo lhe diria com certeza o que precisava.


End file.
